Destiny Rewritten
by BluCourage
Summary: Post Crimson - 6x13. Contains: Pregnancy. She said she didn't remember...She lied. Sometimes destiny just doesn't go according to plan. So she left...Only she wasn't alone...And now, eight years later she's back. With more secrets than when she left.
1. Prologue

**Destiny Rewritten**

_Prologue_

**She said she didn't remember...**

"_I'm just missing a few details…about us."_

"_Well!…I guess it's best that neither of us remembers."_

"_I mean..I can't even imagine the two of us…—"_

**She lied.**

_Hot searing lips crashed into welcoming and warm lips._

_Fingers igniting flames upon soft skin._

_Eyes memorizing every inch of flesh._

_Teeth scraping and marking the tender body below it._

_Claiming. _

"_I'm fast. But not too fast."_

**Sometimes, destiny doesn't go according to plan.**

_She was going to tell him…she truly had planned on it._

_But she couldn't._

_She had given him a chance. A chance to admit he remembered, she would have admitted to remembering as well._

_But he hadn't._

_He had made fun of her. Taunted her._

_Then…then he had done something she could and would never forgive._

_He used the gift she had given him as a way to make fun of her. _

_And the worst part, she let it. And he knew it._

_Once he realized what it could have meant, his eyes had lost their humorous gleam. His lips fell from their huge grin into nothing._

_If only she had known then what she definitely knew now. If only she had told him the truth._

_Then she wouldn't be in this situation…well at least she wouldn't have been alone._

So she said she didn't remember...

So she lied.

Because sometimes destiny just doesn't go according to plan.

So she left...

Only she wasn't alone...

And now, eight years later she's back.

With more secrets than when she left.


	2. Chpt 1: Finally Home

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 1: Finally home

A pale hand ran through faded blonde, almost dark brown, hair. A sigh escaped pink, plump lips as worried hazel eyes stared at the woman in front of her. Her white top, which at one time had been baggy, now clung to her skin. Her gray sweat pants, which were as loose as possible on her, had replaced her normal jeans, which no longer fit.

The first woman flinched slightly as the woman in front of her stared at her with familiar blue eyes. The blue eyed woman's hair was long and beautiful, a natural blonde. She was pale and had a kind face. Her shirt, a dark blue, stopped just above her bellybutton and had spaghetti straps. Her pants were a dark red color, very flattering to her figure.

"Lois Lane?" The blonde questioned, her head tilting to the right slightly.

The older of the two women stilled herself, "Yeah. That's me." It wasn't that she didn't trust her. Truth was, she felt like she could trust her completely. But, as much as she always went with her instincts, which were very sharp, she couldn't bring herself to it this time. She was no longer watching out for just herself. She was watching and protecting another person…her baby.

The younger woman grinned and moved closer to Lois, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Lois lane!" She stopped a few steps away from her. "I am Kara Zor-El. My uncle sent me to you so I could decide where my path in destiny lay."

Lois stared at the woman, Kara. "O-kay…listen uh Kara, I don't know anyone with the last name Zor-El." She stepped back slowly, her body set in flight mode. The fear of the woman hurting her baby was to strong.

Kara grinned, throwing her arms around Lois. "I am so pleased to meet Kal-El's promised one!" She pulled the pregnant woman closer, "You are the only one to ever carry a Kryptonian child that is not of my race." She looked at her with wide, pride filled eyes. "It is a very honorable thing indeed."

XOXOXOXO

A small four year old boy sped down the icy caverns of a giant frozen Fortress. His skin tone was pale, but it seemed to glow from the ice like crystals of the Fortress. He was slightly chubby, baby fat, but it was obvious he had strong muscles. His eyes were bright, a mixture between blue and green. His hair was a dark brown color, almost black.

Behind him, by a few steps, was a tall, beautiful and pale woman. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a dark brown, though it was lighter than the young boys.

"Grandpa!" The young boy squealed as he ran into the main room of the giant Fortress.

A loud, booming voice echoed from all around the room, "Hello young one." The air in front of the boy started to shimmer before a figure appeared. It took the shape of an older man with brownish-white hair and dark blue eyes.

The boy squealed once more and threw himself into his grandpa's arms. The woman, the boy's mother, smiled and chuckled softly.

"Hello Lois-El." The older man greeted her warmly, or as warmly as a computerized voice could. He pulled the small child, his only grandchild, onto his hip. He may have just been a computerized version of the boy's grandfather, but he loved the boy all the same.

Lois frowned, "Jor-El, I've asked you not to call me that." She shook her head, "I don't have the right to call myself that. I'm Lois…Lois lane." She smiled sadly, her eyes moving over to the small boy being held by his grandpa. "I'll always be Lois Lane."

Jor-El smiled and brought the boy closer to hug him tight before putting the boy down. The small child grinned at his grandpa, dimples appearing on both cheeks, before running over to his mother, holding his hands up to her. Lois leaned down and picked up her little boy. "You are correct. You will always be a Lane. But you're also an El, whether you believe it or not my daughter.

Lois smiled brightly at the holographic man as he faded away."Thank you Jor-El." It had been a short visit, but it was well worth the long trip. She looked down at her pride and joy, smiling lovingly she asked, "Are you ready to go back home my little Caleb?"

The boy nodded, resting his head against his mother's shoulder. "Bye-bye Grandpa!" The boy yelled to Jor-El as his mother walked out of the Fortress.

"Goodbye my little Kal-El."

XOXOXOXO

"Lois. Honey wake up."

Lois's eyes snapped open, her hazel irises instantly falling onto the woman who had awoken her. She smiled at the woman, giving her a nod in thanks.

The woman smiled her blue eyes bright as they stared at the slightly younger woman. Her hair was pitch black and reached just below her shoulders, though she had it pulled into a ponytail at the moment. Her skin tone was slightly darker than Lois's own. "We're almost there."

"Thanks Diana." Lois answered as she stretched. She looked around for a second before turning to Diana, "Where's—"

"He's with Bruce and Kara." Diana answered before she could finish, her lips slightly upturned in a humorous smile.

Lois jumped up from her seat and quickly went into the next room on the private jet, Diana right behind her. Inside was Kara, her son and also Bruce.

Bruce was a tall, brooding billionaire. His hair was just as dark as Diana's and it was cut short. His skin tone was darker than Lois's but lighter than the Amazon Princess, Diana. His eyes were a dark blue, darker than anyone else's eyes on the jet.

"Wayne!" Lois barked out, her hands flying to her hips.

Kara, Caleb and Bruce all jumped and looked over at Lois, each with a scared look on their faces. Behind Lois, Diana thanked Hera that she was not a part of this.

"L-Lois!" Bruce stammered his eyes wide. It was strange. He fought psychotic clowns and other villains all the time, and none of them could make him shake in fear. But this woman, Lois Lane, could scare him worse than the bats he was terrified of as a child.

"I said no more video games! He's grounded for pulling all those pranks on his teacher!" Lois reprimanded. She kept her hands on her hips moved one foot in front of the other, dipped her head slightly and flashed them a wide-eyed glare.

Everyone else in the room, Diana included, shivered at the look. She had no powers, no super strength, no fancy gadgets or anything special like that. But there was no denying; Lois Lane was a woman to fear.

Before Lois could continue to reprimand them, Kara looked out the window. "We're here." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. It was as if she was trying to deny the truth.

Lois moved over to the window and looked out, her eyes taking in everything.

She was back.

Lois Lane, after eight years, had returned to Smallville.

She was finally home.

XOXOXOXO

Tears fell from her despaired filled eyes, her red and swollen lips trembled. Her long brown hair was a mess while her cheeks were a blotchy red color. "Why Jor-El?"

The booming voice echoed around the room, bouncing against the walls of the Fortress. "I am sorry Lois El."

Lois's cheeks turned red, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I am sorry." He was hurt for her, she didn't deserve this. "I wish I could change this. But I'm afraid that this is your new destiny."

Lois crumbled to the floor, her knees curled up to her chest as her hands flew to her hair.

And it was all her fault.

Both she and Clark had screwed up their destiny. They had gone too far that one night, and it had set everything off course. But she had made the final decision in their path…she had left.

She left Smallville…and most importantly…

She had left Clark.


	3. Chpt 2: Everything's right again

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 2: Everything's right again

Lois stared at the small farm, her eyes taking in everything that was in sight. Opening the door to the limo, she stepped out and moved forward. Closing her eyes, she took a deep sniff, memorizing the smell she had grown to call home.

It looked the same, hell it even smelled the same.

A loud bark broke her out of thoughts, along with a familiar voice calling out, "Shelby wait!" A recognizable weight hit her, knocking her to the ground. A wet, slobbery tongue licked both of her cheeks, nose and forehead. Paws moved around her neck and a small 'woof' assaulted both her nose and vision.

"Shelby!" Lois squealed, before letting out a large sneeze and then another. Shelby barked happily, rubbing his head against hers. Lois grinned and put both her hands on his head and rubbed it.

"Shelby!" An older woman barked out, her eyes a light brown color. Her hair, that had once been a beautiful red color, was now a peppered color. Her face, the one that used to have 'laugh wrinkles', was dull and less lively. "Sorry about that miss…" The woman stopped and stared at Lois, her eyes wide.

"Mrs. K…" Lois whispered, her hair blowing in the wind. Before Martha could blink, Lois had thrown herself into her arms and was holding back a sob. Martha wrapped her arms around the one girl she had seen as her daughter and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

Truly smiled.

"Lois. Welcome home."

XOXOXOXO

Clark Kent sighed, leading his group of friends, Oliver, Chloe, and Lana, to the familiar Kent Farm. They were just returning from a meeting at the Watchtower with the rest of the JL, or Justice League.

There were a lot more villains than there used to be. And these, they were ten times worse.

Lex Luthor, Doomsday and Darksied were just a few, along with Zod.

Not to mention there had been reports of three mysterious heroes around fighting crime in Gotham City. Batman, Wonder Woman and Supergirl were their names.

From what he had read and heard, Batman was just a normal man with fancy weapons, but the two women were the ones with powers. Ones very similar to his own. At least, Supergirl's were.

"Don't worry Clark, we'll figure everything out." Oliver Queen patted him on his shoulder, a small, half smile on his lips.

Clark nodded, he hoped so.

One they finally made it to the house, Clark continued to lead them to the kitchen door. His mom was obviously home, his truck was still here.

As they made their way inside, they heard two female voices talking and laughing. One was his mother's obviously, but the other was someone different…very different. As they all made it into the kitchen, they took in the sight of the two women in front of them.

His mother, Clark noticed, was grinning and not even trying to hold back her loud laughs. Her eyes were bright, full of laughter and life. Something that hadn't been there in years. Eight years in fact.

As his gaze moved to the other woman, he felt his friends do the same. Clark's eyes widened, his body freezing in shock. Subconsciously he knew that the others had as well, he just couldn't bring it to himself to register the thought.

All he could see was the sight in front of him.

There in the kitchen sat someone none of them had ever dreamed of seeing again. Not that they _didn't_ wasn't to see her, they just figured she would never return.

Looking at her now, it was hard to tell she was the same young woman they had all met all those years ago. But at the same time, it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure her curves were more prominent then they had been eight years ago, her hair was darker and longer than it had been back then…but there was no denying it.

Lois Lane was back.

Shelby looked up from his spot under Lois's chair, but dared not to move. He wagged his tail at the sight of Clark, but also moved closer to Lois.

"L-lois…"

Lois tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, a wide smile forming on her lips, "Hey there Smallville." She winked and slowly stood.

He didn't know what happened after that. Everything seemed to slow down for him. He wasn't sure if he had super-sped over to her, or if he had moved to her at normal speed. But either way, he felt as if he couldn't get to her fast enough.

As soon as his skin came in contact with his, he shuddered from the spark of electricity that flew between them. She shivered against him, feeling it as well. He wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on the top of her head and the outside world faded away.

All he could see, smell and feel was Lois.

God he had missed this.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed in content. She had missed this. The feel of his arms around her, the smell that was so…so **him**.

A amused cough brought them back from their own little world, making them look up and at the others. Oliver, Martha, and Chloe were all staring at them with amusement while Lana glared.

Lois grinned, "Hey Ollie! Chloe!" She stepped back, only to realize she couldn't move. Lois looked up at Clark, an eyebrow raised. Clark blushed, but refused to let her go. Not yet…it was too soon.

Truth was…he wasn't sure he would ever be able to physically let go of her again. Cause God knew he had never let go of her emotionally, never could…or would.

She rolled her eyes and turned in his arms to face her cousin and ex-boyfriend. She raised her arms, cocking her head to the side. "Well," her tone was cocky, but amusement was clear. "Don't I get a hello hug?"

At those words, both Chloe and Oliver moved forward and hugged her one at a time. Though it was hard with Clark's arms wrapped around her, they managed.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "I can't believe it! You're back!" She tilted her head slightly, "Where have you been? Does the General or Lucy know where you are? Or where you have been? What have you been doing all this time?"

Lois shook her head, still securely in Clark's grip, "Well—"

Lois was cut off by a younger, male voice. "Hey mom, do you think I could watch something _other_ than 'Jimmy Neutron'?" The boy's voice held annoyance at the title of the show.

Once the boy came into view, the group held their breath. The boy's raven black hair fell slightly into his eyes as he ran a pale hand through it, making it even more unruly. His eyes were a strange mixture between the most beautiful blue and green.

He was the spitting image of Clark Kent.

Lois moved out of Clark's grip, which had loosened at the word "mom" and at the sight of Caleb. She sighed and moved over to him, she bent down and ran a handover his soft, dark locks affectionately.

Caleb didn't acknowledge his mother's affections; his eyes were narrowed and locked on one person.

Clark Kent.

She cleared her throat, "Um well guys, I'd like you all to meet Caleb…my son." She smiled weakly; this wasn't how she had wanted to tell them.

Everyone's, excluding Martha's, eyes widened.

None of them could rap their heads around this, including Clark. But he couldn't seem to give it much thought. Not now.

Maybe he would later…maybe he **could** later.

But not now.

Only one thing mattered.

And it was the only thing he knew for sure.

All he knew was that Lois Lane was back.

And that meant one thing.

Everything was right again.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry about the Jimmy Neutron reference, lol for some strange reason the theme song has been bouncing around my head all day long. Anyways, I hope everyone likes it so far. I'm sorry if the character's don't seem like themselves so far. But I can say this; Lois will be pretty different from her she was in the show. Mostly because of everything she has gone through.

Please R&R!


	4. Chpt 3: MiniLois

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 3: Mini-Lois

Caleb silently watched Jimmy Neutron, his eyes half closed lazily. He was slouched on the couch, his lips in a pout. He didn't want to watch this show, sure there was nothing wrong with it…he just wasn't into it.

But there was no **way** he was going to change the channel, not when his mother demanded he watch this.

If there was one thing in his life he knew for a fact, other than his mother loving him to death, it was the fact that you **did not** go against Lois Lane's word. If she said to sit and watch a crummy TV show, well you better do it or you'd pay the price.

His lips twitched slightly; then again…he **was** his mother's son.

His aunt Kara always gushed about how he was the spitting image of his grandpa Jor-El, and she was sure, his father. Then Uncle Bruce would always laugh and say that he may look like his father, but he was definitely Lois Lane's kid. His Aunt Diana tried to deny she found this hilarious, while his mother stated it wasn't true.

Sighing, he noticed that the show was finally over and something even more stupid was about to come on.

Standing up, he stretched before heading towards the kitchen. "Hey mom, do you think I could watch something _other_ than 'Jimmy Neutron'?" He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice at the title of the show.

It was then he noticed that the room was no longer holding two other people. Now four more people were there, and one was holding his mother.

Caleb's eyes narrowed as he stared down the man holding his mother, who did the guy think he was?

His mother moved out of the guy's grip, which had loosened at the word "mom" and at the sight of him. She sighed and moved over to him, bending down she ran a hand over his soft, dark locks affectionately.

Caleb didn't acknowledge his mother's affections; his eyes stayed locked on the man.

She cleared her throat, "Um well guys, I'd like you all to meet Caleb…my son." She smiled weakly at the group of people, as if she were slightly scared of their reaction.

The man continued to gaze at his mother, before shifting his gaze to Caleb for awhile, before following the pattern again.

"W-wow Lois…" A woman's voice, the short haired blonde Caleb acknowledged subconsciously, chocked out.

The other man, a blonde, and a black haired lady said nothing, just stared. Finally the blonde man chuckled, though it came out as more of a stutter. "Well this is a surprise." He smirked, "Hopefully the kid's nothing like you or the apocalypses is truly near." He grinned and winked at Caleb, letting him know he was joking. Sorta.

Caleb watched his mother grin, "Watch it Ollie." She pulled him closer, causing Caleb to finally acknowledge how close she was holding him.

He sighed irritated, how was he supposed to be intimidating when his mother was acting like he was a child? "Mom really?" He pulled away from her, ignoring the hurt that briefly passed over her face. He smirked, his voice turning cocky. He looked up at the four strangers', an eyebrow cocked up slightly. "So who are you four?" He didn't hold back the sneer in his voice, causing the four strangers' eyes to widen in shock. One minute he had been the spitting image of Clark, and the next it was like looking at Lois.

None of his physical features changed, but his expression, voice and attitude had. They reeked of Lois.

Lois popped him on the back of his head, which he instantly grabbed and glared at her. She returned the glare, her eyes just as challenging as his own.

Deep blue bore into hazel green.

They both knew she hadn't hurt him. Not even in the slightest bit.

Well except his ego…which he had **a lot** of.

"Looks like we made it just in time to see the fireworks." A dark, husky voice chuckled out.

XOXOXOXO

Clark wasn't sure how to react. First, Lois was back! Then…suddenly she has a kid.

It was confusing. So confusing.

But still…she was back.

He couldn't help but repeat the phrase in his head, it wouldn't leave him.

Looking at the small kid, he couldn't help but see the similarities between himself and the boy.

But how was that possible?

He and Lois had never been together…ever!

Sure there had been that one time after Valentine's day. But, they hadn't gotten very far.

Not that he knew at least, and he always remembered what happened after the Red K left his system.

XOXOXOXO

Deep in the Arctic, in a giant ice fortress, a voice spoke softly out to the wind. "Good luck Lois-El." The voice turned sad, the crystals in the fortress lost their light. "This will be your most difficult journey; you will do something no one else could imagine. You will bring Kal-El back home, make him into the man he should have been. You will face demons of your past and future."

A hologram appeared in the form of Jor-El, his expression tired. "Be prepared my daughter. Your secrets and fears will soon be known. Soon you will be forced to face the consequences of yours and Kal-El's decision. I wish you well."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Chris Lover – Lol thank you for the review! Um haha, yeah I plan to keep updating Bloody Hope. I'm just trying to figure out how I want everyone's reactions. Some of them are better described than others.

ReadingRed – Thank you for the review! Lol! Yeah Caleb is a sweetie, but he is also a lot like Lois so he has a tendency to look and find trouble. I'm glad you like thte story! I've been thinking of writing this for awhile. Oh! And the whole "daddy back in the picture", man I can NOT wait to write that one! It's going to be so fun!

IceQueen825 – Thanks for the review! Ah! No no, it's not Jor-El's fault! O.O He is on Lois's side. Sorry, that one part where she is screaming at Jor-El is explained better in the next chapter. And yeah. Lois and Clark should have been together SOOO long ago!

Alexindigo – I'm glad you liked Clark's reaction to Lois! I'll explain more why she had to leave in the first place soon. Hmm about making you guys wait…well as Jor-El stated lol, she has a lot of secrets. Ones from both her past and ones from her future. One of them is revealed to you guys in the next chapter. I'm glad you like how she is, lol it was so fun to write her! Haha, I just can't see **anyone** not being scared of Lois. Lol, Caleb's…well he's a mini Lois

LoisNClark4Ever – Aw I'm glad you like it! *squeals* wasn't it great! I was so happy to reunite them! Hehe, yeah I'm not a big fan of Lana…mostly cause she stood in their way for way to long! Oh I LOVE Martha! I had to make her care for Lois so much, they seemed so close in the series. Of course, Martha would be thrilled to have a grandson! Thanks for the review!

Hot-chocolate329 – I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, Lois knows his secret. Thank you for the review!

Gigga – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it! Ah the last passage is explained in the next chapter. Don't worry, Caleb isn't going anywhere. Hmm, well you were sorta right about her and Clark going to far. You'll see in the next chapter! Haha, I don't know how I'm going to write Lana. She just isn't really interesting to me. Kinda boring.

Jeremy Shane – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

Imhooked – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

Erica Lane Kent – Thanks for the review! Haha, I'm glad you like the story! Lol, yeah Caleb's adorable…sometimes haha.

Lady Di II – Thank you for the review! *shrug* Why would she stay? What was there for her? Clark was too busy trying to get with Lana.

Eva – Thanks for the review! Hehe, yep Lois would of course find the better team. I'm glad you liked the story!

* * *

Please R&R! Sorry that the part with Clark is so little.

(A/N): Before you go to the next chapter, I'm warning you now. It's a really gross one. I didn't want to write it, but I think it fits somehow. It's mostly Lois and the secret only she and her team know of. Many of you may not like the way the next chapter is.


	5. Chpt 4: Dream or Nightmare?

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 4: Dream or Nightmare?

_The dew on the beautiful green grass sparkled like tiny diamonds as the sun's rays hit it._

_Small feet pounded against the ground as an adorable, sweet laugh filled the yard. His bright blue eyes were brighter than usual and his chubby cheeks were red with joy. Dark, raven black hair fluttered in the wind and a wide grin was spread across small pouty lips._

_A golden colored dog chased the boy around the yard, his tail wagging happily. The dog barked once, his front stretched out with his bottom sticking in the air. The small boy laughed more at the sight, making the dog resume his chase._

_A deep, husky chuckle brought her attention to the man sitting on the porch beside her. His looks were so much like the young boys. His beautiful blue eyes, that kept a steady gaze on both the small boy and her, were bright with pure joy and content. His toned and muscular arms pulled her flush against his equally toned and muscular body as a wide grin split across his face, brightening it up. His dark, raven black hair played in the wind, covering his eyes only slightly._

"_Lo honey," The man whispered in her ear, the feel of his breath, plump lips and the sound of his voice sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "I love you."_

_She grinned, wrapping her arms around the man, "I love you too Clark." Slowly she brought her lips up to his and the world around them faded. The kiss was soft, loving and passion filled._

_Too soon for their taste, they separated and turned to watch the small boy play with the dog. They both smiled proudly at the small boy, he was their boy…their son._

_Suddenly the boy stopped playing; his eyes grew wide and scared. The grin that had once been on his lips fell into nothing._

_The dog started to whimper and growl, pushing the small boy closer to the house and his parents. The dog's eyes scanned the darkening yard and sky. Lois and Clark instantly stood, Lois automatically picking up the small boy._

_A bolt of lightning flashed along with a loud boom and crack of thunder echoed around the yard. Clark wrapped his arms around Lois's waist, pulling both her and the small boy closer to him. His eyes were hard; his lips were set in a frown. "Lois," His voice had turned rough, so different from the sweet, loving voice from before. "You need to get inside with Caleb and Shelby."_

_Lois nodded, she wouldn't argue. "Shelby! Come on boy!" Shelby, who was still in the yard, growled out one last time at the sky and the yard ahead of him. He turned and started to run towards his family, only to fade away in mid-run. "Shelby!" She screamed her voice and eyes full of panic._

_She turned to look at Clark, only to find him no longer there. Panic and fear pumped through her blood faster and faster. "Clark…" She looked down at her arms, dread filling her. In her arms, where her baby was supposed to be, was nothing. "C-Caleb!"_

_Lois started to shake, she couldn't handle this. Where was her baby? Her husband? Her dog?_

"_Mommy," A sweet, sad voice called out behind her, making her turn. Lois vaguely noticed the barn and house were no longer there. Once Lois's eyes landed on the person who spoke, she gasped._

_The voice belonged to a small, pale skinned girl. Her dark brunette hair fell in big, beautiful bouncy curls and her bright hazel eyes stared straight into Lois's own._

_Lois started to shake even more, "No…" She whispered, her voice coming out chocked. Her own hazel eyes were filled with tears, which quickly fell down her pale cheeks._

_The small girl smiled sweetly as she moved closer to Lois, her hand outstretched to touch her. Lois flinched away, her eyes full of fear. The small girl's beautiful smile fell into a sad frown, "Mommy please." Suddenly, the small delicate hand was covered in blood._

_Lois's hands tightened into fists, "Oh god…" She moved closer, her heart yearning to hold the small girl. To take away her pain._

_The small girl jerked away from Lois's outstretched hand, blood now covering her small plump lips. "Why did you do this to me?" Her teeth were now red from being covered in blood._

_Lois shook her head, she didn't do this. She couldn't have._

_The small girl's eyes filled with hate as she screamed, "Why? Why did you let them kill me? Didn't you love me?"_

_Lois fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry!" She crawled over to her, as she reached out to her she only received a sneer. "Oh god, please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me baby." She whimpered out as she grabbed the small, bloody hands._

_The young girl pulled her hands free, "Never." Once the word spilled from her lips, her body started to convulse. It jerked this way and that way as blood poured from her eyes. As she screamed in agony, she asked her mother, "Why did you kill me?"_

_The small girl burst into flames, her screams echoing in Lois's ears. Lois clutched the girl's burning body to her chest as she sobbed for her little girl. Tears poured down her face faster and faster, "K-Kiara!"_

Lois bolted up from her spot in bed, her body covered in a cold sweat. Quickly, she jumped from the bed and sped out of the room and into the restroom. Once at the toilet, she emptied her stomach with tears mixing in.

Once she stopped, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out before heading back to the bedroom. Her eyes instantly took in the sight of her eight year old son, who had moved to the spot she had been sleeping on. Smiling she made her way over to him, brushing his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. As quietly as she could, she made her way downstairs and out the front door. But before she could shut the door, Shelby bolted out behind her. His tail wagged enthusiastically at the sight of her.

Lois smiled softly at him, while her eyes were still haunted by the image of her dream. She made her way to the grass, Shelby with her every step of the way. Once her bare feet landed on the soft, comforting grass, she closed her eyes. A peaceful look took over her face, erasing the nightmare from her face and mind.

The peace didn't last long, only a second. But it was enough. Enough for her to relax. Enough for her to build up her walls again.

Opening her eyes, she blinked once, twice, three times. She took a deep breath and let it out as her eyes scanned the clothes she wore. She had to take her mind off the nightmare.

Her feet were bare, as were for the most part, her legs. Covering some of her thighs were a pair of 'Bugs Bunny' boxers. A red, plaid colored flannel covered her torso and reached to just below where the boxers stopped. The flannel fell off one of her shoulders, revealing a bare, pale shoulder.

Lois brought the front of the flannel up to her nose and breathed in deeply, taking as much of the smell in as possible. Her eyes fluttered shut as the smell over took her senses.

God…she had missed this smell. So much.

Shelby whined and laid down beside her bare feet. Lois opened one eyes and looked down at him, grinning. The smell clouded her mind, making her forget the nightmare for a while.

"It's okay boy." She squatted down, both eyes open now. Sitting down beside him, she absentmindedly started to scratch him behind the ear.

Her mind started to wonder back to the dream, making her eyes lose the light they had gained at the smell of the flannel. Her lips falling into a frown, "I'm sorry." She swallowed thickly, tears already filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kiara."

XOXOXOXO

Tears fell from her despaired filled eyes, her red and swollen lips trembled. Her long brown hair was a mess while her cheeks were a blotchy red color. "Why Jor-El?"

The booming voice echoed around the room, bouncing against the walls of the Fortress. "I am sorry Lois El."

Lois's cheeks turned red, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I am sorry." He was hurt for her, she didn't deserve this. "I wish I could change this. But I'm afraid that this is your new destiny."

Lois crumbled to the floor, her knees curled up to her chest. Her hands flew to her hair, "That was my baby Jor-El! She was mine!"

The Fortress of Solitude was filled with silence, except for Lois's heart wrenching sobs. She cried for the little girl she had lost, the one who was not given the chance to live her life. She mourned for her baby boy who would never know his sister, never have the chance to meet her. She wept for herself, for the chance she would never receive with her lost child.

And it was all her fault.

Both she and Clark had screwed up their destiny. They had ruined the chance of their daughter ever existing. They had gone too far that one night, and it had set everything off course. But she had made the final decision in the path of her children's life…she had left.

She left Smallville…and most importantly…

She had left Clark.


	6. Chpt 5: Some Secrets

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 5: Some Secrets

Caleb, with his eyes green, jolted awake to find himself in a strange room and bed. Running a hand through his already tousled hair, he sighed and stood up.

Looking around, his mind raced to catch up and when it did, he let out a barely audible, "Oh." He stretched as his mind reviewed yesterday's weird…weirdness.

'That's right…I'm at the Kent Farm.' His eyes took in the room, studying it.

Mom.

His eyes widened as he realized with a shock that his mother wasn't there. His heart started to beat faster and faster with each passing second. Closing his eyes, he tried to listen for her heartbeat while trying to block out his own frantic one.

Once he found her _steady_, and comforting heartbeat, his own heart calmed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

He loved his mother, really he did. But she **always** found a way to get into trouble. And most of the time, it wasn't even on purpose.

Of course, as her son, Caleb always felt the need to know where she was. Always felt the need to know she was safe. To protect her.

Because he didn't know what he would do with her…

He supposed it had to do with Clark. He was never there for Caleb or his mother, so of course, he couldn't be trusted enough to protect his mother. Which meant, it was his job to protect her. And he dared anyone to try and hurt her on his watch.

Though, of course, his mother had always made sure that Caleb knew it was not Clark's fault for him not being there. That she had been the one to leave him, not the other way around.

But Caleb knew the truth.

Clark had left them. He had left them before even knowing any of them.

She took the blame, when it was his entire fault.

But that was okay, because he had his mom and she had him.

Of course, he would never tell his mom he blamed Clark. That was his secret.

XOXOXOXO

Kara, with her long blonde hair thrown into a messy bun, rolled her bright, beautiful blue eyes at the couple in front of her. A blue, leather jacket with yellow stripes on the wrists covered a white shirt that reached just above her bellybutton while a pair of her favorite red jeans covered her legs.

'Oh Hera! She needed to see Lois and fast!' Kara exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to choke the couple in front of her. She had never met a more frustrating couple, and she hoped she never did.

They were together, but both were completely dedicated to their job. Which, okay that **was** a good thing, but not when you had sexual tension flying everywhere!

Kara groaned silently as she pleaded with every God she could think of, 'please let me never meet another couple like them'.

As Bruce and Diana spoke about how they would come out to Smallville and Metropolis as Superheroes, Kara stopped walking to the Kent house. Her ears picked up a familiar voice.

"Bruce, Diana." She faced the Kent barn, while the older two looked to her. "I'm going to check on Lo." With that said she left them to head over to the barn, while they shared a nod and went the rest of the way to the house.

Kara slowly made her way up to the Loft, her eyes taking in everything but her mind focused on one thing…or one person to be exact.

The first thing Kara noticed once up in the Loft was Lois's back to the stairs from her spot on the couch. The next was the dog curled up around her with his head in her lap, looking a lot like a guard dog. The last was how she was sitting, all bowed into a ball with her shoulders shaking every so often.

Without even trying to hear in, she could hear Lois's quiet sniffles.

Kara's heart ached for her as she tried to stop the tears gathering.

Lois Lane…

She was special. In more than just her destiny with Kal-El.

She meant so much to Bruce, Diana and herself. They had all been lost before they met her.

For Bruce, Lois was the little sister he had never had. She was the one that nagged and bugged him to death, but always made sure to bring him out of his broody moments.

For Diana, Lois was also a sister, only different. She had been alone when she first came to 'man's world', and Lois had helped her without once questioning why she wasn't aware of certain things.

And for herself…well she had let her be herself. Lois was so much like her aunt Lara, who had been like a mother to her that Kara couldn't help but wish Lois was her mother. She treated Kara like she was her daughter, but at the same time she treated her as her equal.

Quietly, she made her way over to Lois. Sitting on the floor, she placed her head on Lois's lap, next to the dog.

Lois brought her hand up to Kara's head and softly petted it, running her hands softly through her hair. Kara closed her eyes and waited.

"She's back." Her voice was hoarse, grief stricken.

Kara stiffened, her eyes snapping open. Slowly she relaxed and closed her eyes again.

She had figured that Lois had had the dream again. There weren't many things that made Lois Lane cry, but her son was one. Along with Kal-EL…and of course **her**.

Kara wished she had been given the chance to meet her niece…wished Caleb had met his baby sister.

But more so, she wished Lois had met her second baby.

"I haven't dream't of her in so long…" She whispered out, starting to pet Shelby as well. "God," She chuckled humorlessly, tears slipping free. "Kara…she was beautiful! You know, I bet she would have been just like Smallville." She smiled softly at the thought.

Kara's eyes tightened, waiting for the inevitable. She wanted to sob, to scream.

"And it's my entire fault she's gone. I should have listened to Jor-El…he warned me of the dangers." Lois finally sobbed out, "And I didn't listen."

Kara chocked out a cry, moving one hand up to the one that stroked her hair and squeezed.

XOXOXOXO

Bruce silently made his way to the Kent House, with his wife right behind him. Neither knew what to say as Bruce knocked on the door of the woman they had only met yesterday. Though, they had heard stories of her for years.

When Martha opened the door, she smiled at the sight of the two dark haired people. "Bruce, Diana! Nice to see you both again!" She welcomed them in with a warm smile and greeting before ushering them into kitchen to eat. "I made breakfast, I hope you like it."

Neither Bruce nor Diana protested, they had heard to many stories of Martha Kent to refuse. She had not meant it as a question, it was a statement.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Diana stated, her head bowing slightly in respect. "For **everything**." Everything…it meant Lois. All three understood that.

Martha stared at the two for awhile, her eyes unblinking. Finally she opened her mouth, "When Lois left…when she left we all sort of fell apart." She chuckled humorlessly, "I was furious with Clark." She didn't turn away from them, only looking them in the eyes. She wanted them to understand just how much Lois truly meant to her…to all of them. "I told Clark that I never wanted to see that woman on my farm again, that it was both Lana and his fault for her leaving."

Bruce's eyebrows rose slightly in shock while Diana nodded, she could understand that.

Martha started filling two plates of food, along with two cups of coffee. "Lois had been like a daughter to Jonathon and I…and with her gone, I had felt as if I had let him down by not protecting her. I had felt that Clark had not cared about her enough, not like Jonathon and I had." She shook her head, "Of course they were best friends though." She smiled sadly as she placed the plates full of food down in front of her guests, "I apologized to him a week later, and told him he could come back to the Farm. But Lana was never allowed to come back as long as I was still alive."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "She was here yesterday." His mouth had been watering since he first smelled the delicious aroma of Martha Kent's food. Raising a fork full of egg, he held back a moan as it went I his mouth.

He might have to take her back to Gotham when they returned.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he could see by the expression on his wife's face that she completely agreed.

Martha frowned as she sat down a few more plates of food, "That's true. She comes around only on League business only though." She made a move towards the fridge after she had placed down the coffee, only to stop. She turned back to the younger couple, "Um…" She blushed sadly with a twinge of embarrassment. How could she _not_ know this?

How _could_ she know this…

Bruce, sensing what she was embarrassed about, quickly answered. "He's a lot like his mother, so not to big on milk. He would drink coffee if she allowed him too, but he likes orange juice."

Martha smiled brightly at him, her eyes showing how grateful she was to him. Bruce nodded in understanding, forking a pancake into his mouth.

As if he knew they were talking about him, which he probably had, Bruce thought with a roll of his eyes, Caleb walked into the kitchen.

Martha poured him a glass of Oj, but didn't hand it to him right away. Instead, she took the time to study him.

There was no denying he was Clark's son…but looking at him right now, all she could see was Lois.

The 'don't mess with me, I just woke up' glare, the tousled-bed hair and even the way he was slouched over and walking.

"Good morning dear." Martha said sweetly, her heart aching for all the lost time she had with Caleb. She placed the Oj in front of one plate, indicating that it was his seat.

Caleb turned to her, holding back a yawn before smiling brightly at her. "Mornin' Grandma!" His voice was cheeky and to cheery to be that of someone who had just awoken. He looks down at the food, his smile turning into a huge grin. "Hope your better than mom, she burns even water!" His eyes turned mischievous, causing Martha to burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Bruce continued to eat and became lost in thought, or in this case, in a memory.

_Bruce frowned as he walked into the kitchen, Diana and Kara behind him, both their eyes amused. Why was it that everywhere they went, Caleb and Lois butted heads? Why, oh why! Did they have to be so alike?_

_Shaking his head, he had to admit…he thought it was hilarious to watch the 'great Lois lane' sink down to a child's level __and argue with her own son._

_Lois __popped Caleb on the back of his head, which he instantly grabbed and glared at her. She returned the glare, her eyes just as challenging as his own._

_Deep blue bore into hazel green._

_"Looks like we made it just in time to see the fireworks," Bruce's dark, husky voice chuckled out as all three of them moved into the group._

_Kara bounced on her feet, hopping over to Lois and instantly wrapping her arms around Lois. He couldn't help but wonder if Lois realized who Kara saw her as._

_Diana grinned at Lois, winking at Caleb and chuckled when he fixed his 'Lois Lane' glare on her._

_Bruce smirked, she would never admit it, but he knew that glare scared the crap out of her. And the only reason she wasn't freaking out at the moment was because she had used him as a human shield, as if the glare had powers that could harm her._

_Kara ruffled Caleb's hair, causing him to scowl at her. It was always fun to mess with Caleb._

_Bruce coughed, finally taking note of the other people in the kitchen. He nodded to the owner of the house, Mrs. Martha Kent. She smiled in greeting._

_His eyes trailed over the other occupants in the house. There were two other men and two other women, all around their age. The tallest man, Bruce noted, was staring at Lois like he wasn't too sure she was truly there._

_The blonde female was grinning widely at Lois, her eyes full of joy at the sight of her. While the other woman, a brunette, was glaring and not trying to hold back the sneer on her face._

_The last person, the blond male, was staring back at him. His eyes and other features were familiar. To familiar._

_The blond smirked at Bruce, who instantly recognized him. "Queen," He stated, not showing the man that he had been surprised._

_Oliver made no move to get closer, "Wayne." They shared a nod in acknowledgement._

_Queen, or Oliver turned to the blonde woman, who, along with everyone else, had tuned into their 'conversation'. "Wayne, I would like to introduce you to Chloe Sullivan," he pointed to the blonde, who waved, "Lana Lang," She nodded, but made no other gestures. "And Clark Kent." He finally pointed to the last person, who Bruce had already figured was Clark._

"_Nice to meet you three. I'm Bruce Wayne. This is Diana Prince-Wayne," He pointed to Diana, who smiled in greeting. "And Kara…" He pointed at Kara, who he shared a look with before nodding. "Kara-Zorel." Kara smiled and waved slightly, holding back a chuckle at their looks of shock and disbelief._

_He raised a sarcastic eyebrow at Lois, "And I'm sure you have already been introduced, or reintroduced, to these two troublemakers." He jabbed his thumb at them, causing them to simultaneously stick their tongues out at him._

_He gave them a small grin, which only caused them both to purse their lips and advert their eyes upwards._

* * *

**Reviews:**

ReadingRed – Thank you for the review! Lol, I hope Caleb seems like a mini-Lois, either way though, he is to cute. *shakes head* yeah I don't think he will be able to stand up to two of them when he can barely handle one. I'm glad you liked the twist, yeah it is sad. But it will all be explained later. It will actually make a lot of sense…or at least it does to me. Hehe

Alexindigo – Thanks for the review! Sorry it's taking me so long! I…Sometimes it takes me awhile to figure out how I want the story to look and well, this chapter took awhile. I actually had all three parts in different places. Like the Caleb part was in a school journal and I just now came up with the last part, Bruce part lol. Oh I'm glad you like how they are together! Yes, Clark has no memory of it. Lol also, I added in the Bruce part here for you. I hope you liked it! Haha…yeah it was disturbing. Idk what that says about me though o.O Lol no, no timetravel. Where did you get that from? I'm not saying there won't be, but not yet. The dream was sorta a dream/memory. The memory of the daughter she never had and the dream was of how she see's not only herself but how she believes her daughter sees her.

Imhooked – *nods* it really is. And actually, she can't have Kiara. That will be explained when her and Clark get into an argument that will answer why she left and about Caleb and of course, why Clark can't remember their night together. Thank you for the review!

Hot-chocolate329 – Ah I can't really answer that, but yes…she **almost** had a daughter. Haha, yes, like I said above, I will **definitely** explain everything that is a secret (that you guys are aware of at least) when Clark/Lois argue. Thanks for the review!

Jeremy Shane – Thanks for the review! And I shall try my best lol.

Doomsday2012 – Thank you for the review! And yeah, I'm trying to hurry the updates.

Gigga – Thanks for the review! Hehe, isn't he perfect! Lol, I had to let you guys know that Lois has a lot of secrets, ones that not even her friends are aware she has. And Jor-El, well he's like a father to her, he's all she had for awhile, so he would know her secrets. Lol, she is mourning the loss of a child she had been pregnant with, but wasn't supposed to be. *shakes head* Omg! No Jor-El didn't take away Kiara! No he was there for her to vent to, she needed to release the anger and pain and heartbreak so she could move on, or at least try to. Eep! Oh I can't wait to explain Caleb's conception! It's…well lmao its kinda funny! (In my opinion at least haha)

* * *

(A/N): Please R&R! Wow...I think this is my longestchapter, ever. I THINK, at least lol. Anyways, sorry it took so long! Hope you all enjoy!


	7. Chpt 6: Out of Control

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 6: Out of Control

Once Lois, Kara and Shelby made their way to the kitchen, Martha started her explanation on where Clark was. "He and the founders meet every morning to go over everything." Martha explained as she sat down at the head of the table, with Lois and Caleb on her right while Bruce, Diana and Kara were to her left. There was an empty seat at the end of the table, beside Caleb and in front of Kara, obviously meant for Clark.

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Do they _not_ have lives outside the League?" Her voice was sarcastic, but it was clear that she was very serious.

Martha smiled, refusing to hide how she felt about Lois's presence. A slight frown fell across her face as the next words flew from her lips, "No. No they don't." It was true, she realized sadly. "Nothing has ever been important enough to make them realize they don't have to be in the Tower twenty-four seven."

"Tower?" Lois's brows scrunched up, confusion clear on her face.

Martha blinked, "Oh…oh that's right. The Watch Tower. The one Jimmy had bought Chloe as an engagement present."

Lois flinched at the word. Even after all these years, it still stung.

She looked out the corner of her eye to see a rare sight. Caleb was quietly eating his breakfast, no hidden agenda planned.

Panic rose up, her eyes growing wider slightly while her heart started pounding faster in her chest.

Hearing her heart speed up, Caleb and Kara both look over at her, their eyes wide. Caleb's eyes rolled once he realized exactly **why** she was acting like this. Averting his eyes away, he reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze before quickly letting go.

Lois's heart returned to normal speed, her eyes softening. Her baby.

He was mischievous, a smart-ass, sarcastic, bold and downright mean at times. But…they were it was all a front.

He was so much, too much actually, like her. He cared about people, especially the ones he loved, and was more than willing to let his own life suffer if it meant pleasing them.

She had raised her sister Lucy, and she knew, if Caleb was given the chance, he would too.

Lois shook her head; no she would not dwell on the past.

But even as that thought jumped around her head, she knew, she would always dwell on the past…and on the future she could have had.

XOXOXOXOXO

As Lois lost herself in her thoughts, the door to the kitchen opened to reveal Clark. His eyes instantly went to Lois, who was staring off in to space, before going to everyone else.

Walking completely in to the kitchen, he moved over to his mom, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning mom." He nodded to the other occupants of his house, half watching him and half were eating. "Good morning."

Bruce nodded, his eyes moving over to Lois and Caleb. Diana smiled slightly, giving a small nod, "Good morning."

Kara raised an eyebrow, could this be any more awkward? She raised her eyes to meet Clark's, her blue staring deeply into his own. "Good morning Kal-El." She turned her attention to her food, not bothering to see his reaction.

Clark's jaw tightened, "Actually, I go by Clark here."

Kara tilted her head slightly, her eyes moving up to meet his own. She gave a small shrug, her eyebrows raised as she fought off a tiny smirk. She didn't care. It was his name, whether he wanted it or not.

"Clark honey," Martha cut in, "I set you a place beside Caleb. Why don't you go sit down." She gave a small, strained smile.

Clark nodded and made his way over to the seat, his eyes instantly taking in the sight of both Lois and her son. He just couldn't rap his head around how the boy, Lois's **son**, looked like a miniature version of him. It made no sense.

The boy, Caleb, he noticed, wore a blue shirt with a red flannel over it. Clark tilted his head to the side as he stared, he couldn't help but notice the kid looked **even more** like him dressed like that.

Caleb, sick of Clark staring at him, turned to him and snarled out, "What's your problem? Do yo—" Before he could finish, his head tilted forward slightly as his eyes widened. His hand instantly went to the back of his head as he turned to face his mother. He glared at her, his eyes burning with a fierce fire. His lips twisted into a scowl and his hands tightened into fists.

Lois met his glare with one of her own, her lips set in a firm, straight line. She crossed her arms, never once breaking his stare.

No one spoke, no one moved.

It was hard to tell who would win this battle of wills.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Caleb scoffed and averted his eyes. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks and his lips pursed together as he folded his arms. Still feeling her gaze on him, he turned to Clark, let out a sigh and looked him in the eyes. "Sorry." It was barely audible to Lois and the others that weren't Kryptonian, but Lois accepted it.

Clark nodded; he too would accept the apology. He couldn't really hold it against the kid; his mother was Lois Lane after all.

Her hard hazel eyes melted and a sweet, softer smile grazed her lips. "Thank you Kal." She whispered so only Caleb could hear, though she knew Clark and Kara would still be able to hear her.

Clark stiffened, his eyes going wide. He slowly turned to her, "Lois." She held her breathe, the time had come. She looked into his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. "Can I speak with you privately for a moment please." It wasn't a question. Without waiting for her to say a word, or even move to acknowledge that he had spoken, he stood up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

He dragged her into the yard, his grip tight on her wrist which only seemed to tighten with every step. Once they were away from the others, but still not too far from the house, Clark turned to Lois.

He still kept his vice like grip on her wrist, making her wince in pain. She kept her eyes on his hand that held it, refusing to meet his gaze. She couldn't do this. Not this soon. She could handle the Joker more than she could this.

Because…because if she were to have this talk…it would mean admitting she had screwed up more than he had. It would mean…that she would have to face her failures.

She had let herself fall for Kal's charms, let herself fall into not only bed with him, but also fall in love with him.

She had run away because she had been too scared to accept that things may change between them.

She had refused to return to Smallville and tell Clark the truth, that she was pregnant with not just one child, but two.

And most importantly…She had lost their daughter because she wasn't strong enough to carry two Kryptonians.

She yelped as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her wrist, her eyes watering slightly. "Are you even listening to me Lois!" Clark barked out. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but be furious with her. There was something she was hiding from him. Something he was supposed to know.

He had to know. He needed to know.

But, god, she was so damn stubborn.

Lois finally met his cold, hard eyes and for the first time, she felt real fear at the sight of Clark Kent. She sucked in a breath of air, though it came out like a stutter-like gasp. "W-what do you want Clark."

His jaw tightened, "What do I want? What do I want!" His eyes flashed as his voice turned hiss-like, "I want to know why the hell the kid, **your** _son_, looks so much like me! I want to know why you left! Why you seem to know way too much about me! And," His grip tightened once again, making her knees buckle from the pain. "Whatever else you are keeping from me!"

Lois's lips pursed together as her eyes narrowed, her stance becoming rigid. "I don't think that any of it is really any of **your** business _Clark_."

He stepped closer; he wouldn't back down from her challenge. "**I** think it is. Now answer the damn questions Lois!"

Lois's eyes flared to life, the fire that had been present earlier with Caleb, where back. "The world does not revolve around Clark Kent and the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be." She jerked her hand free, which was a dark, bruising red color and swollen. She bit the inside of her cheek, great…just what she needed.

How the hell was she supposed to hide, or better yet **explain**, the bruise?

Clark's eyes darkened, "I never said it did." His hands tightened into fists as his arm muscles tightened.

Her eyes looked back up to his as she stepped closer; no way was she backing down. "You didn't have to. Actions speak louder than words Clarkie." She couldn't help but sneer the name out.

"Lois."

"Clark."

By now, they were both in each other's faces, which only served to make them angrier.

Finally, Lois sighed. She wasn't backing own, but she would tell him. He wasn't going to like it though. "Fine, you want to know everything," She met his gaze, "Then I'll tell you."

She didn't want to…

She wanted to keep this her secret.

She wanted to lie…

But she wouldn't

"You complain so much Clark." Clark's mouth opened his eyes full of angry. Lois raised her bruised hand to silence him. "You want so desperately to have a normal life. Or at least you say you do." She took a deep breath. "You don't know how many times I wished I had you super strength or speed." Her eyes filled with tears, "You think you're so great, so invincible. You think you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You truly believe, although you would never once admit it, that you are the only person that has suffered. Truly suffered."

"I have suffered! I lost my father! I los—" His angry howls were cut off by Lois.

"I'm not saying you haven't suffered Clark!" She snapped, finally losing her temper. "All I'm saying is that you are not the only one!"

"Oh right," He rolled his eyes, "Of course, you lost your mother as well right. Is that it?" He sneered out. He hadn't meant to be like this, he didn't even mean what he had just said.

She ignored the jab at her mother, because although she still wasn't over her death, she knew he hadn't meant it. But, even so, she couldn't help her fist slamming into his face, which surprisingly flew to the side. Or the next words that slipped out. "No, I'm talking about losing the little girl I should have had you bastard."

As soon as the words came out, she froze. Oh God…she had said it. She had admitted to it.

It was as if that one sentence had been a plug that was now gone. Words poured from her lips freely, "I wasn't strong enough to carry both of them. Caleb, my sweet little boy, came first. Then she started to come out, but it was harder to get her out. It was more painful. It was like she was tearing me to pieces." She chocked back a sob, "I had been stupid, and I let them get to close. I was following a lead on a story…and God, of only I had known they knew about me. They stabbed me; they shoved the knife into my stomach and left me there to die." The tears finally started to fall, "I had believed I was invincible." She gave a humorless laugh as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "And why shouldn't I of? I was carrying two Kryptonian babies that were more than happy to let me use their powers from the womb." Lois crumbled to the ground, her knees finally giving out on her.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of warm, muscular arms grabbed her. Looking up into the sad, heartbroken blue eyes, she said, "I let them kill my little girl."

Clark pulled Lois closer to him, letting his body envelop her smaller frame. Her face was in the crook of his neck, sobbing her eyes out. Clark petted her hair, his own tears now falling.

He didn't know how, but he was sure, absolutely positive in fact, that Caleb was his son. He would find out later, much later.

He pulled her closer, regretting how he had let his emotions take over like that. He had no right to treat her like he had. He had never meant for things to get so out of control.

There was so much he needed to know, so many things Lois still had to explain. But for now, he would let things calm down.

Because…

Things had really gotten to out of control.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Gigga – Thanks for the review! Yeah I noticed Jor-El was a lot colder and uncaring in Smallville. So I decided that there had to be a reason behind that. Clark fights his destiny, so Jor-El feels he has to be hard on him. While Lois, at least my Lois, doesn't fight it. She accepts it. She knows her place. Well lol, idk if I really explained to well on how she lost Kiara, but for now, I think it worked out good. Eep! I love Bruce/Diana! I hate that they aren't on Smallville! They had to be in my story! And dude, I love Martha, she is awesome! Hehe…I couldn't help but make her pro-Lois and Anti-Lana. :D I'm glad you enjoyed Lana's exile from the Farm. I wish that there had been more Kara/Lois interaction, I love them. The episode Supergirl was awesome because of that.

Imhooked – Thank you for the review! I love the username…every time I read it; I accidently think you're talking about my story haha. Lol anyways, Idk if I put it in any other chapter besides that one. And me too! I loved watching them flirt in Justice League! Lol, Lois has a lot of impact on anyone's life. But yeah, she helped them when they needed someone the most and brought them all together. :/ yeah, poor Lo and poor Kiara. Idk if Lois will ever get over it. Can you ever get over the loss of your child? Especially when you believe it's your fault. But I do know, she will move on, try to accept the truth. And one day, who knows, maybe she will let go.

Hot-chocolate329 – Thank you for the review! Yeah sorry it took so long. Yeah, poor Lo. :/ Hope this chapter cleared up some of Kiara's story for you. No, Clark didn't know he was his son, since as far as he had been aware, they had never had sex.

Alexindigo – Thanks for the review! Lol your welcome, I love those two. Eep! Martha would have to be a Clois-er! Jonathon was as well! The two couples were too alike for the older Kents to not be. Yeah…I'm not a fan of Lana, so neither is Martha :P. What are you confused about? Sorry About confusing you :/. Lol, protective Caleb = ADORABLE! Lol. Yeah, I see Caleb resenting Clark for everything that happened, because really, wouldn't you? I know I would. Oh! Please, if you have any questions! Please ask away! :D I love em! Haha. Yeah I was so sad writing that part about Lois. And Kiara, yeah she would have been a sweetie. The biggest secret is yet to come. It's one that…well I wanna spill but I can't! I just can't wait to write it! Aww i'm touched that you missed me! And my story! Lol, i'm so honored you think i did such a good job last chpt!

Jeremy Shane – Thanks for the review!

Cathy03 – Thank you for the review! Eep! Thank you! Hmm, if you have any questions, please ask. I'll be more than happy to explain, if I can that is. I don't want to give too much away. I'm trying to think of a good way to have a Clark/Lois/Caleb interaction, any suggestions?

Cloisfinally123 – Thank you for the review! Lol I'm glad you like it! Hmm yeah Clark didn't know who Kara was last chapter, but in this chapter, he does know she is his cousin. Kara explained who she was to them. I think Jor-El had mentioned before that Clark had a cousin named Kara before season 7, not too sure, but I'm going to say he did. Lol, like with Kara, I think Jor-El mentioned it before, but idk really. Haha…yeah sorry he seems so cocky. But it's a defense mechanism; he is a lot like Lois. Yeah…it might take a while for Caleb to get along with him. And even then, who knows how long it will take for him to truly accept Clark. Hmm that's a good question…Idk how too really answer that since Clark isn't sure how even feels. In Clark's mind, Lois being back means that everything can go back to the way it was before she left. He can chase after Lana, and she can chase after him while Lois stays by his side. Oh and also, never be sorry for asking questions! Trust me, I love em! :D

* * *

Ok I know this chapter probably isn't to good, but i did my best! So please R&R!


	8. Chpt 7: Five Months Later

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 7: Five Months Later

Lois sucked in a deep breath, sinking her body even deeper into the couch that resided in the Loft. Her lips pursed as she thought of how much things had changed in such a short time.

Clark and Lana officially became a couple, once again. Caleb avoided Clark like he was the plague. She and the rest of her team had officially met the members of the Justice League. And she…well she had avoided the talk she and Clark desperately needed to have.

Letting out the air she had held captive, she turned on her side, to face the couch she was laying on. Five months.

That was how long it had been since she had spilled one of her biggest secrets.

Thankfully no one had found out her other secret…though…it wasn't so much a secret as it was more like a fear. A fear, that she knew, a lot of people had.

But…they weren't raising a little boy that needed them. They weren't with friends that needed her. They weren't taking care of special people…like she was.

Lies…

All lies.

It wasn't Caleb that needed her; it was the other way around. He could survive without her. She knew he could. Her baby was strong. Stronger than she ever was or ever would be.

And her friends…who was she trying to kid, they would be just fine without her. But she would never have made it this far without them.

"Mom," Lois looked up at the sound of her son's voice, his eyes instantly connecting with hers. Slowly he moved towards her, slipping onto the couch. He placed himself right beside her and laid his head on the cushion, letting his breathing even out.

She stared at her son for a few more seconds before lying back down, this time facing the front of the couch so she was facing Caleb. Once she was lying down beside him, he closed his eyes and moved closer, snuggling into her.

Her eyes stayed open, memorizing every detail on Caleb's face. Watching as his eyes would flutter, before finally laying still. Soon he was completely asleep, dead to the world.

Lois sighed in content; she didn't know what she would do without him. Laying her head on the cushion of the couch, watching his face for a second longer before she to closed her eyes and let the world fade around her.

XOXOXOXOXO

An hour or so later, Martha stood in the Loft in front of the two. Her eyes took in the sight of Lois's arms wrapped securely around Caleb, who in turn had his arms around her. Caleb's face was on her collar bone while Lois's cheek rested on the top of his wavy hair.

Martha smiled, it was hard for her. She wished, desperately, for the chance to watch her grandson grow up. To see Clark and Lois raise Caleb and live happily like she had with Jonathon.

Lois's eyes fluttered, her lips twitching slightly. Opening her eyes slightly, she took in the sight of the older woman who had been a mother to her. Smiling sleepily she slowly unraveled herself from Caleb, "Hey Mrs. K." Standing up, she stretched and gave her a real smile, her eyes bright.

Martha fought to keep the stern look on her face, "Lois what did I tell you!" Her lips twitched into a smile, "It's—"

Lois chuckled, "I know, I know…mom." Neither spoke, just smiled and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Lois's eyes widened and grew brighter. "I have a gift for you!" She reached out and grabbed Martha's hand, dragging her out of the barn and into the house, but not before placing a blanket over Caleb and a kiss on his forehead.

Martha laughed once they were inside the house, "What is this gift Lois?"

Lois pointed to the couch, "I'll be right back." With that, she quickly went upstairs to grab the gift. Not even a minute later, Lois was back downstairs with something in her hands. She smiled and sat beside Martha on the couch. "I always felt terrible about the fact that I took away your chance to see your grandson grow up." She handed the gift over to Martha, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "I made myself promise to one day come back and give you this gift."

Martha looked down at the gift, tears quickly forming. She smiled; it was a photo album and a baby book. "L-lois…I don't know what to say." She wrapped her arms around the young woman beside her, who squeezed her in return.

"You don't have to say anything. Just…just yeah." Lois gave a half smile, her cheeks now a darker red from embarrassment.

Martha let go of Lois and looked down at the baby book first, running her hand over it lovingly. Gently, she opened the book to the first page and gasped lightly.

The first page held a picture of Lois holding a picture of baby Caleb. It wasn't that she had never seen a mother holding their newborn baby, because she had. But…never once had they looked so …so right. Lois, although the young woman had always been beautifully gorgeous, was glowing and held a looked stunning. Her arms were wrapped securely around the baby, a wide, proud grin spread across her lips. Her hazel eyes were bright and full of life, as if she had never been more happy or complete in her life. The baby, with his tiny eyes closed, had a tiny fist full of her hair.

Martha's heart swelled with love, "Oh Lois!" She gasped out, a hand flying to her lips.

Lois licked her lips, her eyes taking in the sight of a younger, less mature version of herself. That had been just after Caleb was born…Kiara wasn't due till later. It wasn't until it was too late that they realized, Kiara wasn't going to make it.

Lois, as strong and powerful as she had been…was still human. She had been borrowing their powers…they weren't hers.

The only thing that kept her sane at times like this was the knowledge that if she and Clark had waited…they would have had both Caleb and Kiara. Caleb would have been their first born then Kiara would have come along a few years later.

That was another reason Kiara hadn't made it, she wasn't supposed to exist yet. And although Caleb wasn't either, his will was to strong. He had refused to die…refused to become nonexistent.

Martha bit her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving the picture. She couldn't help but wonder, how would the picture look if Clark had been there? Would he be standing behind her? Or would he of laid in the bed with her, just to be closer?

"My destiny doesn't belong with Clark Mrs. K. It belongs with Kal-El…and Kal." Lois stated, her eyes focused on the picture. Martha looked at her in surprise.

"Lois…they are all the same person."

Lois shook her head sadly, "No your wrong Mrs. K. They aren't. I mean, yeah in a way they are. But at the same time they aren't." She sighed, biting and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. "Kal-El and Kal accept who I am and what role I play in their life…in their destiny. They also accept their destiny. But Clark…to Clark, all I am is the annoying friend who can't help but ruin his life. Clark refuses to accept who he is. A _Kryptonian_. He needs to acknowledge who he is and embrace it. I'm not saying to throw away his human side, because he needs it to be who he was called to be. But he can never do that until he accepts the truth."

Martha stared at Lois, her eyes wide with astonishment. Lois had always been wise, but this…this was amazing. And yet…it was also sad. Lois had lost a part of herself while away. A part of her that Martha knew wouldn't come back until Clark **did** accept his destiny.

"You can't fight destiny Mrs. K." She shook her head sadly. "If you do, destiny always finds a way to punish you for it. Trust me on this, I learned the hard way." She looked up into the older woman's eyes, her own eyes showing the pain and suffering she had lived with for eight years.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chloe sat at her desk in the Watch Tower, her eyes never leaving the screen. Her lips were drawn into a tight, straight line with her eyebrows frowning. She sat in her chair with her back rigid, straight as a board. She paused for second, her eyes scanning the room quickly, before returning to the computer in front of her. She paused again, her hands, which twitched slightly, were just above the keyboard.

Her lips began to tremble as her eyes narrowed in anger. Her hands balled up into fists, her head lowering so she looked to the floor. Standing up, she kept her head down and knocked her chair away.

How could she do this? Why did she do this? She had been gone for eight years, with no word! Was she not important enough? Did she just not care?

She was her cousin, her family, she deserved to know!

Turning around, she snatched her purse up and walked out the door. Her face had slowly turned red from the suppressed anger.

Lois was her cousin, the one who promised to always be there for her. And where had she been? Well not with her, that was for sure!

But where had she been when Chloe needed her? Where had she been when Chloe got engaged and lost her husband? What was doing when Clark became depressed because he was still hung up on Lana, who had left him, once again?

Lois was in Gotham. She had run away because she couldn't the truth. She had left with a child and started a 'new life'.

Before she knew it, Chloe stood in front of the Kent house with her purse clutched in her hands. The front door of the house opened, revealing Lois. At the sight of her cousin, Chloe lost the little self-control she had left. "How could you!" She gasped out, barely able to raise her voice. Her body started to quiver from all the anger it held.

"Chlo―" Lois, with wide, surprised eyes, was cut off by Chloe.

"No!" She barked out, "You don't get to talk yet!" She sucked in a deep breath greedily; she had been waiting years to do this. "You left us Lois. You left me! I'm your damn cousin! You promised me…you promised you would always be there for me! You said that you would be my maid-of-honor at my wedding! But were you? No! You…" Her eyes filled with tears, her lips were curled up in frustration.

Lois watched her cousin with sad eyes. She was right, she had promised to always be there. She had left her. Lois should have been here for Chloe.

But…

"Are you that scared of what he is that you had to run?" Chloe snapped, bringing Lois's full attention on to the true reasons of her anger. "You weren't even in love with him back then! You were angry that he went back to Lana, like we **all** knew he would, and you had no right to be." Her breathing was haggard, her body shaking from the anger she couldn't hold in anymore.

Lois stood up straighter, her eyes narrowing as her lips thinned into a straight, firm line. "I see…" She tried to steady her breathing. First Clark, now Chloe. She closed her eyes, she wouldn't lose control. Not again. Slowly, she let out the air breath she had been holding and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way Chloe. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at your wedding."

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, sure she was.

Lois, seeing the look, glared at her, "Look," Who was she to question her reasons for leaving? The only one who truly had the right to was Clark, and Lois wasn't even sure she wanted him to know. "I don't have to explain my reasons for leaving to you. You don't have the right to know. _You_ don't _need_ to know."

"I…_I_ don't _need_ to know?" Chloe hissed out, taking a step forward.

Lois stood her ground; she faced a psychotic clown almost every week so her little cousin's threatening stance was nothing. "No. You don't." She sighed, running a hand through her dark locks. "Chloe…I left because I needed to. And the only person, who really, truly has the right to question me, never will."

Chloe looked away, she didn't _hate_ her cousin…but…she wasn't sure how she felt about her anymore. She had always been her hero. The one she always looked up to. And now…

Lois moved away from her spot, turning her body towards the barn. "I'm sorry I left that day. But…I had nothing left for me in Smallville." She started to move towards the barn before stopping, "I may not have _realized_ I loved him for real at the beginning of that day…" She turned her head and looked straight into her younger cousin's eyes, "But I sure as hell did by the end of it." She shook her head; it was funny in an ironic way, "I've never been scared of what or who Clark is Chloe, even when you **both** were." With those last words, Lois made her way into the barn and up to the Loft.

Chloe stood in the same spot, she couldn't move. She had been furious at her cousin for so many years, for so many reasons. For leaving. For not accepting who Clark was. For, now that she was aware, remembering and not telling her.

But…how was it that Clark, who was the only one who was _supposed_ to remember, could _not_ remember?

XOXOXOXOXO

"You okay mom?" Caleb's voice assaulted her ears as soon as she stepped into the Loft. Lois cocked her head to the side slightly, her eyes drinking in the sight of her little boy. He was sitting up; some of the blanket was still on his lap while the rest was on both the couch and floor. His hair was tousled, reminding her of his father.

Lois grinned, "Course I am kiddo." She squinted her eyes slightly, shaking her head in amusement. "This is me we're talking about!" She rolled her eyes as she sat down and pulled Caleb securely against her, squeezing him tight.

Caleb didn't say a word, just pulled his mom closer. He could feel the shivers running up and down her spine, she was hurt.

Her hair, which had fallen in front of her face, was pushed back by her hand as it ran through it. Looking down at the smaller boy, she winked. "Why don't you go down and visit grandma, hmm?" She petted his full head of hair.

Caleb sighed dramatically and pulled away; rolling his eyes he said, "Fine momm—" He stopped, his eyes widening.

Lois jumped slightly, her own eyes widening. A slow grin slipped onto her full lips, covering her whole face. She tilted her head slightly, a giggle slipping out. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him to her. She laid her face on his back, who blushed and bit his lip to keep a small smile off.

Once again he pulled away, keeping his head low and letting his black hair fall into his face to cover the light blush his cheeks had acquired. "Yeah…whatever." He made his way down the stairs, running a hand through his hair.

Lois pulled her legs up to her chin, her eyes never leaving the stairs. While Caleb stopped just before he was out the barn, his head tilting back with his eyes closed. Both, although neither knew, smiled softly.

XOXOXOXOXO

She had sat in the Loft for twenty minutes after Caleb had left the barn and entered the house, before she felt the urgent need to get to Metropolis. Sure, it had taken her two hours to get there, but she couldn't stop the pull she felt.

Stopping in front of the Daily Planet, Lois looked around. She wasn't sure why she felt drawn to be here at this exact moment, but she was.

A sharp jolt shot through her mind, making her turn to face the street, her hair flying around her. Her eyes looked straight ahead, narrowing as she tried to figure out what she was looking at. A gasp stumbled out of her throat, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. How was this possible?

"Lex?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

Hot-chocolate329 – Thank you for the review! Yeah…it was pretty quick, but I couldn't help it! He had to know! Yeah, sad huh. :/ *sigh* yeah, poor Kiara. But I absolutely LOVE Caleb so lol. Next chapter I'm going to have Clark/Caleb interaction. Yeah lol, he will be avoiding him as much as his aunts, uncle and mom will allow. Aw and no problem, I love sharing this story! I just can't wait for you guys to see what twists and surprises I have in store!

Alexindigo – Thanks for the review! Yeah *nod* he was pretty jackassy…but really, can you blame him? I mean Lois was his best friend, whether they admitted it or not, and she just left. And she had a kid with him, which he has no clue how that could happen. The reaction, if you ask me, was rational. Haha…I doubt Lois would allow that, since she loves the guy to much to see him in pain. Yeah poor Lo, she's full of guilt and pain. I don't believe Clark will cause her more pain, at least not when dealing with Kiara. Eep! It's Caleb adorable when he is being protective of Lois. Um no, Lois ewwasn't even around when Chloe was engaged. This is set after season 6, not what is it? Season 8?

ReadingRed – Thanks for the review! Well like I said above, his reaction was rational. I mean, she left him and kept their child from him. He was hurt.

Jeremy Shane – Thank you for the review!

Cathy03 – Yes that's correct! While you have to think about this: Why did Lois get pregnant with twins when she originally was supposed to be pregnant with only one at a time. And even then, why did she have them so early? That's the key; she wasn't supposed to have them yet. So ah…I don't know if I should tell. Thank you for the review! Yes! You're right about her being the second child she would have had!

* * *

(A/N): Okay so, I keep forgetting to ask this so I'm going to ask before I even start writing lol. Ok, does anyone know where I can get Smallville Scripts, so I can do flashbacks or whatever. Anyways lol, please R&R! :D


	9. Chpt 8: Maybe it's time

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 8: Maybe it's time

After a letter from his mom, making him to at least _try_ to get along with his father, Caleb found himself standing in the Watch Tower next to Clark with his hands balled into tight fists. Most the Justice League was there, including the new members, which consisted of his family. His two aunts, Diana and Kara, and his uncle Bruce stood on Caleb's other side.

Frowning, Caleb sent a silent glare towards his uncle. He was the reason he was standing next to Clark.

As if hearing Caleb's thoughts, Bruce sent a glare back. His expression clearly stated, 'it's for your mom, get over it'.

Caleb grunted in answer, his eyes flickering to the man and woman beside him. Lana he believed her name was…or was it Lina? Either way, she, the woman his father had gotten back with, paid him no mind from her spot next to Clark, her attention solely focused on the meeting at hand.

Clark on the other hand, kept his focus on Caleb. Actually, Caleb was pretty sure that if asked, Clark would have no clue what the meeting was even about…if he even realized he was in a meeting. Clark's eyes were puzzled, and sharp, as if he were putting together a puzzle that was easy but complicated.

Clark reached out, his hand moving to the top of Caleb's full head of black hair. Caleb jerked away before he could lay his hand down, accidently bumping into his aunt Kara, who happened to be the closet to him.

Kara looked down at him, her eyes taking in the sight of her now older cousin's hand frozen in mid air. She took in his crestfallen expression and Caleb's barely hidden disgusted expression. Frowning, she leaned down and smacked the back of his head, making him yelp.

His eyes met hers; both were locked into a battle of wills that neither were willing to back down from.

After a few seconds, Kara looked away and sighed. That was one thing she hated about Caleb, dealing with him was like dealing with Lois. Hissing, she said, "Your mom is going to throw a fit when she finds out how you're acting!" Her eyes narrowed as she meet his gaze once more.

Caleb flinched slightly, biting his lower lip.

Kara couldn't help but stare at him, he looked exactly like Lois did right there. Glancing at Clark, she observed that he had noticed as well.

It was true, Caleb reasoned, his mother would be furious with him when she found out. She had made him promise to try to get along better with Clark. But…as far as Caleb was concerned, didn't deserve a second chance.

Of course Lois would never accept that kind of an answer.

Sighing, he turned from his aunt to face his father. Turning on his 'puppy dog eyes', which his mother claims belonged to his father, and said, "Sorry."

Clark stared down at the mini-him with wide eyes, taking his time. Finally, a wide grin spread across his plump lips, "It's okay…son." He chocked slightly on the last word, his voice full of emotion.

Caleb stiffened, his eyes blazing at the word. He didn't like the feeling that came over him at the word, 'son'. Longing…he didn't like that. He didn't like that he longed for Clark to call him that.

Before Caleb could find anything to say, the doors to the Watch Tower burst open, slamming into the walls with a loud bang, causing everyone to jump. Everyone turned their attention to the steaming brunette, her eyes locked onto one person. The Justice League, who were not around when Lois Lane was around Clark Kent, watched in amazement at what transpired.

With blazing hazel eyes, Lois hissed out, "Why the hell wasn't I told!" Her teeth were clenched as her fists were shaking at her side.

Clark gulped his eyes wide with fright. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but she scared him more than anyone. He took a step back, his hands flying in front of his chest, palms facing out. How the hell was it possible for one woman, who might he add had no powers, could scare him far more than any monster he had ever faced before. "Wh—"

Lois glared, her eyes boring holes into Clark's flash. Clark's heart started to race, was this how it felt to be hit by his heat vision?

'_Oh God…Oh God!_' Clark shuttered, '_Did…did her eyes just flash red?_' His eyes started searching for a quick exit. His breathing became labored, his heart accelerating in speed.

Caleb rolled his eyes from where he stood; he could practically **hear** Clark's thoughts. His mother wasn't **that **scary.

Okay so she was…but he didn't have to admit that out loud!

The Justice League all stood in fear, their thoughts going in the same direction as Clark's. Sure, they weren't as…out there as his, but they were pretty close. Some of the many hero's couldn't help but feel terrified of her, while the remaining felt admiration for the smaller woman.

Finally, Clark got up the courage to stutter out, "T-told what?..."

Lois moved closer once more, her face in his, "Lex Luthor is back!" Her hands gripped his shirt, curling into fists.

Clark stood up straighter, his eyes turning cold. His hands reached up and captured her shoulders, making her look him the eyes. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Lois shivered at his cold, harsh voice. Shaking her head, she lent her forehead against his chest while he moved his arms down to her waist and pulled her closer. A small smile slipped onto her face as she closed her eyes and let the world around her fade away.

For a second, just a second, both forgot their differences. They forgot they weren't speaking. That they had a child together. That they had lost a child. That they were supposed to be nothing but best friends.

Just for a second, that reality faded away and the one where only they were present appeared. It was a selfish thought, a selfish feeling, one that they were not even aware of.

But…it was only a second before everything caught back up with them, causing them to jerk apart. Both their eyes were wide; Clark's full of surprise while Lois looked scared.

Lois shook her head, she didn't need this. Not right now…not ever… Looking back into Clark's eyes, she questioned him once again, the moment they shared all but left her thoughts. "Clark…why did you not tell me Lex Luthor was alive?" Her voice was calmer now, it wasn't holding onto the lingering thoughts of the look Lex had sent her.

Clark sighed, "Because we didn't think he would be a problem. We ourselves just found out he was back. He's been keeping a low profile. He doesn't want to be found." He looked into her eyes, holding her in place.

Lois nodded, biting her lower lip. "Well…he didn't look like he wanted trouble." She removed her eyes from their connection to Clark's and smiled at her small family.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he took a step toward her, "What happened?" His voice left no room for argument. She was to answer him, no sarcastic retorts were allowed.

Lois's own eyes narrowed before she closed them and swallowed. Opening her eyes she answered, "Nothing."

Clark opened his mouth, he didn't believe her. How could he? The way she had reacted clearly meant something had happened.

"I promise Clark. Nothing happened." Lois cut him off before he could speak. She didn't need to hear his questions. Plus, she was telling the truth. **He** hadn't done a thing to her. Not physically, mentally or even emotionally.

It was more based on the fact that…out of all people or things she could have seen earlier, the fact that it was him meant something. Why was it that she had felt the **need** to be there at that exact moment and place that Lex Luthor?

She was only supposed to have a connection like that with Kal-El…right?

"Lois?" Clark asked, his hand holding onto one of her arms, trying to get her attention.

Lois blinked, blinked again, and shook her head. "Yeah sorry." Sighing, she shook her head, it was time. "Clark…I think we need to talk."

He tilted his head slightly to the side, what did they need to talk about. Unless… His eyes flashed, could Lex have done something? Is that why she wanted to talk? It was obviously supposed to be between just the two of them.

"No Clark." Clark blinked and stared into her eyes, how had she? "It's not about him. Now come on." She wrapped her smaller hands around his huge arm and dragged him out of the Watch Tower, but not without calling back to the others, "We'll meet you guys back at the Kent Farm later!"

Bruce shook his head, trying not to chuckle. "That's our Lo." Kara and Diana covered their mouths, squeezing their eyes shut as they tried to suppress their laughter. Caleb ion the other hand, continued to stare at the door his parents had left through.

She was going to tell him…everything.

XOXOXOXO

Clark sat awkwardly in front of Lois, who was taking a sip of her coffee. To the surrounding people, she looked so calm, as if none of this was strange or uncomfortable to her. But, he knew her better. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around her cup, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. She was just as nervous as he was.

But this conversation had to be had.

"After I lost Kiara, I lost it. I sunk into a depression that no one could bring me out of. I wouldn't let anyone near Caleb. I went to Jor-El, furious that he would let me lose my child. That's when he told me everything. Everything he had kept a secret. He told me that…even though this wasn't supposed to happen; I could have kept them both if I had listened to him." She looked into his eyes, hers were full of tears. "He told me to come back to Smallville Clark, to come back to you." She looked away as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "But I couldn't. That would have meant I was weak…that I **needed** you." Her eyes locked onto his, an ironic, bittersweet smile curled onto her lips. "Pretty ironic, don't you think?"

Clark gulped, his eyes taking in the sight of a vulnerable Lois Lane. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt this…this **primal** need to protect her.

He gripped his mug, gulped and looked away from her. God, did he just almost **growl**? What was wrong with him?

His grip tightened making the mug in his hand shatter, "Fuck!" He hissed as the hot liquid poured onto his pants, soaking them.

Lois stared at him, her eyes wide. Her lips started to twitch upwards, her eyes staring at his crotch, where the liquid had fallen. She bent her head down slightly, her teeth capturing her bottom lip, trying to hold back. Moving her eyes to his, she took in the shocked expression on his face and couldn't hold back anymore. A loud, joyful laugh burst from her lips, making her eyes squint. Tears started to fall from her eyes from her laughing.

Clark stared at her in disbelief, before his lips started to twitch and he to submitted to the hilarity of it all.

"Hahaha! I ca-can't be-beli-ieve—" Lois chocked out, her arms clutching her sides, which felt like they were about to split.

Clark threw his head back and let out a breathy laugh, he hadn't laughed this much or hard in so long. He turned his head to look at Lois and gave her a wide smile.

She smiled back, it was bright with amusement.

The atmosphere around them, for the first time, was calm and peaceful. Something it hadn't been since before Valentine's Day all those years ago.

Finally after eight years, they finally spoke about everything they had missed out on. She told him about Caleb's birth, about his first birthday and every other birthday. She told him about how she had meet Bruce, Diana and Kara.

He told her how Lana had faked her death, how she had got with him then broke his heart once more. How Chloe and Jimmy got married but ended up getting a divorce in the end. He told her how he finally agreed to join Oliver's team, which had somehow become his after awhile.

For the first time, there was no secret between the two. Neither of them were hiding a deep, dark secret from the other.

Clark reached out and slowly captured her smaller hand in his own. He gave a gentle squeeze, "Missed you too Lo." His eyes were soft, softer than Lois could ever remember them being.

Lois smiled softly, only Clark Kent could know what she was thinking or feeling before she herself even knew.

But…the same could be said about her. No one knew Clark Kent as well as Lois Lane did, even before she knew his most well-kept secret.

"_There are times when I think you don't know me at all, and others where I think you know me better than anyone."_

"_That's what I'm here for, Smallville – one save at a time."_

XOXOXOXO

Caleb, after his parents had left, had run back to the farm. He didn't worry about telling anyone, he knew his Aunt Kara would know where he was.

Slowly he made his way up to the barn, looking out the window of the Loft. It was peaceful up here. Kind of like it was at the Fortress.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something glowing. Something red. Without even thinking about it, he moved over to the half open box and looked inside.

A small red stone lay inside. Caleb couldn't take his eyes off of it. His blue eyes were in a trance, glazed over at the sight.

He had never seen anything so red…so beautiful.

Slowly, he reached out.

"Caleb Jonathon Kent!" A voice rang out, causing him to jump. H looked out the window, seeing his youngest aunt, and then moved back to the stone. "Get down here right now!" Quickly, without much thought to it, he reached out and closed the small box with the stone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Alright Aunt Kara, coming!" Running down the stairs, he fingered the box that now sat in his pocket.

He had never stolen anything in his life…and really, he wasn't stealing. He was just…borrowing.

Either way, he didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the stone.

XOXOXOXO

Once Caleb made it to his aunt, who happened to also be with his other aunt and uncle, he frowned. Bruce rolled his eyes, fighting back the smile that wanted to cover his face. "Great the kid is becoming more and more like his mom every day." He turned away and made his way to the Kent House muttering the whole time, "Damn brats, the both of them! Always running off and not telling anyone! Always expecting us to just **know** where they go!"

Diana shook her head, quickly following her husband. It was true, those two were too alike.

Caleb rolled his eyes and followed the two inside. He wasn't that much like her!

Kara, unlike the other three, continued to stand outside. She stayed rooted in her spot, her eyes following after Caleb. She wasn't sure what she had felt just then. She had never experienced anything like it before.

Shaking her head, she decided that whatever it was, it wasn't something she wanted to be a part of. With that final thought, she made her way towards the house.

* * *

**Reviews:**

HeavensDarkestRose – I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for the review!

DevilsGoddess – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! Uh…they didn't go to the future. Have you watched the trailer to the story? Is that why you're asking? If so, sorry but time traveling doesn't happen yet. It has nothing to do with right now. No one has time traveled.

ReadingRed – Thank you for the review! Haha! Oh yes, I had to bring Lex back. You can't have a Superman story **without** Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. All three (Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Lex Luthor) of them make Superman. Hehe, well Lex plays an important part in this story. Not so much in anyone's lives except for Lois's.

Alexindigo – Thank you for the review! Oh it's a big review! Yay! Lol, I'm glad you like it so much! Ah yes, I'm pretty mad with Clark myself. But I also feel so bad for him. Lol, Yeah it didn't help much, except it let Clark get everything he had been feeling get off his chest. Which he needed badly. Yes, back with Lana. Haha well she is all he has ever really known. She is **safe** and **familiar**, while this thing with Lois is unfamiliar territory. Haha, it's funny you mention Lois getting with Lex. You will see by the end of this story **why** it's so ironic that you mention that. Yeah Caleb is a sweetie. I had such a hard time deciding if I wanted Martha to know about Caleb and Lois from the beginning or not, so when I decided no, I had to give Martha something to make up for that. Yeah, I feel awful about Lois's losing Kiara. Yeah Clark and Chloe's logic is a little messed up. But I think to them, only they have the right to hold a secret. After all, in their minds, what secret could be bigger than being an alien? Lol yeah, Lois, in my opinion, would just get up and leave everything behind for Clark. So yeah, that's really the only reason she is there, for Clark. Lol yeah Clark is still the brooding idiot he always was. Ah I hate that I made you have zero love for Clark! I guess I can't help but throw my frustration into my work. I was always so pissed when I watched Smallville, when they weren't together, that I can't help but shine them in a negative light. Funny that I LOVE Olli though haha. (I think my least favorite episode was Bride, cause of how Clark treated Lois. But…my favorite would have to be Fortune for the Ollie/Lo interaction and Clois moments!)

Hotchocolate329 – Thank you for the review! Haha, yes he is back with her. Can you really blame him for going back to the one person he has ever believed he loved? I mean, it's understandable. Lol I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to make them get together. They weren't in love when they left so I can't see how they would automatically get together. They have to find their way to each other. But don't worry, there will plenty of Cloisy moments. And of course the ending pairing will obviously be Clois.

HMF – Yepp, he's back with her. Why would Lois and Caleb change things? When Lois left, he wasn't in love with her. They were just friends in his mind. Lana…well she's not as dumb as Clarkie is. She knows there is something more to Clark/Lois then even they are aware She doesn't know what, but she knows it's there. She's known from the beginning. Ah, yes that will be explained later: Clark/Kal. It's actually kind of amusing once you know. Once you know, it takes the Clark/Lois epic love to a new level. And lol I explained the whole Clark and Lois avoiding the Caleb situation in Cathy03's review. Ah, how else would she know? Jor-El of course told her lol :) He didn't know the exact time or anything. He just knew that they weren't meant to be twins and that Caleb was older. Thanks for the review!

Jeremy Shane – Thanks for the review!

Lindsay – Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review!

Cathy03 – Thanks for the review! Hah yeah I'm the same way. If I can't get involved with the story, I just get turned off by it. Lol, any questions you have, please just ask. I love answering questions about my story; it makes me happy to know people actually like it enough to ask. Well yeah, your right, the reason they were avoiding the subject **was** because they are cowards. Their relationship has **always** been strange. And now, it's something that neither is ready for. They have a child together; they have a longing to be near each other. This is unknown territory they are dealing with. Even Lois, who is more accepting of their destiny together, is scared. Because it's one thing to know it…but another to actually **deal** with it.

Chris Lover – Thank you for the review! Yeah sorry it's taking so long to update both stories. I'm trying to figure out what I want the next chapter of Bloody Hope to be about. I think I have an idea. I'm thinking of doing a flashback of Chris's time when he was kidnapped by the demons, which plays a huge part on who he is. Or maybe of revealing Chris's identity, to the readers at least.

BekaRoo – Thank you for the review! Glad you like it!

* * *

Please R&R! Also if you know where I can get some Smallville scripts that would really help! Also sorry it took so long to update!


	10. Chpt 9: Kal

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 9: Kal

Her hazel green eyes glazed over as they stared into his deep, lust-filled eyes. She let out a shaky breath, her knees going weak. She licked her full lips, her fingers itching to move forward.

God…he was her weakness. He was the only man that could shake her very core.

XOXOXOXO

Caleb sat on the bed that his grandma had told him was his own and stared down at the small stone. He didn't dare touch it. Sure, he wanted to…no doubt about that. But, that was the reason he wouldn't.

His mom had always said that if there was something that held that much control over his life, then he should never trust it. Sure, she had been talking about Clark at the time…but still, it was good advice.

Advice he took to the heart.

Shaking his head, he couldn't give it back. Not yet.

He moved over to his bag and pulled out a ring, one his aunt Diana had given him for his birthday. Picking up the stone, he placed it on the ring. His eyes started to heat up, but they didn't burn. Red lasers burst from his eyes and onto the ring, melding it into it.

Pride swelled up in his chest, the ring looked real.

Shaking his head he realized that he had to give it back. The pull it had over him was strong. And he wasn't going to allow anything to control him.

His finger brushed over it, only slightly so. And for a split second, his eyes flashed red before fading.

No, he wasn't weak like his mom. He refused to be controlled…by anything or anyone.

As soon as the thought came to his mind, he instantly felt guilty. How could he think something like that about his mom?

A knock on the bedroom door, jerked him back to reality. Without realizing it, his fingers hit the small red stone, flicking it into the pocket of one of his jeans on the floor.

The door opened to reveal his mom, her eyes bright. "Yeah mom?" He questioned, his eyes meeting hers.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I was just wondering if my lipstick was in here. It wasn't in my purse." She stepped in, looking around the room. It was Clark's old room…_her_ old room. "You know, we have that dinner tonight. So you need to look your best." She sent him a glare, as if daring him to argue with her.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know mom. I know the drill."

She just quirked an eyebrow, "You sure about that soldier?"

He stood up from his bed, standing as straight as possible. His eyes met hers, meeting her challenge. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He saluted his jaw tight.

She smirked down at him and stood up straighter. She saluted back, her lips pressed together into a small thin line. Her eyes cold, making Caleb wonder not for the first time if this was how his grandfather, the General, was like. "At ease Soldier!"

Caleb relaxed his posture, giving his mom a small smirk. His eyes twinkled, with his black hair falling slightly in them.

Lois smirked and bent down to his level, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Thumping his nose she let the smirk transform into a smile. "Alright kiddo, help me find my lipstick."

Lois turned away and started searching for the lipstick in one of the drawers. Caleb rolled his eyes. She was so weird. She never had

His mom loved him, he knew that. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder…would she have been happier if Kiara had survived instead of him.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. His mom always left her makeup and other stuff in the bathroom.

Looking through the drawers, he spotted a tube of lipstick. It wasn't one his mom usually had. Tilting his head slightly, Caleb couldn't help but feel a small tug urging him to pick it up. Picking it up, he took the lid off of the stick of lipstick and stared at the crimson red color it held.

"Kal!" His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes instantly flying to her slightly annoyed hazel eyes. "I've been calling your name for five minutes!"

He let his eyes widened faintly, his bottom lip jutting out and wobbling.

Lois bit her lip, the little snot! She pursed her lip, averted her eyes and snatched the lipstick from Caleb before turning away and walking out the door.

Caleb let out a small chuckle as a smirk grew on his face. That face always got him out of trouble. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes; he only got out of trouble with that look because it was the look Clark always gave his mom…the puppy dog eyes. His mom was a sucker for it.

"Ugh," He sneered out, he hated the look in her eyes when he did something that reminded her of Clark. It made him sick to his stomach. Her eyes always turned black, all emotion vanished as if there were none in the first place. Her eyes would never meet his, like she couldn't stand to even _look_ at him.

XOXOXOXO

Caleb's fingers fidgeted, his eyes going back and forth. This was the most awkward dinner he had ever been to. And he had been to **plenty** of awkward dinners in his eight years.

His mother, who looked stunning, sat beside him with her hair loose and her crimson lipstick on. Grandma was on his mother's other side, at the head of the table, while Aunt Diana and Uncle Bruce were on his. His poor Aunt Kara sat directly in front of Uncle Bruce, in between the she-devil, Lana, and Clark, who sat at the other end of the table. Beside the she-devil sat Oliver, who he had to admit was totally cool. And right in front of his mother sat their cousin, who his mother claimed to be his aunt, Chloe.

Bruce, feeling to uncomfortable, cleared his throat as soon as dinner was close to being over. He could only last so long. "Dinner was wonderful Mrs. Kent but I'm afraid I," Two sets of glares bore into him, making him gulp, "A-and Diana and Kara! We have to be going I'm afraid."

Martha nodded; she could feel the tense air. "I understand, thank you all for joining us!" She stood and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and a loving hug. She grinned at them once she was done hugging them all, "And what did I tell you three, it's either Martha or mom."

Lois quickly stood, "I'm afraid I have to go as well Mrs–err mom," She quickly replaced at the slight glare the older woman sent her. "Sorry!" She gave her a sad, pathetic smile; one that everyone could tell was fake.

Martha smiled sadly, giving her a slow nod. "I understand sweetie." She pulled Lois into a strong, loving hug. "Will you be back tonight?" She released her from the hug, but didn't let her go.

Lois tilted her head slightly, "Of course." She gave a small shrug, "Actually I just wanted to get some fresh air and walk around the farm a bit."

Martha flashed her a grin, "Great!" She looked down at Caleb, who had been silently watching the scene, "How about you come help grandma with the dishes?"

Caleb flashed her a grin, work or not, it was ten times better than this dinner.

As he was standing up, Bruce, Diana and Kara had already left. Chloe and Oliver both stood as well, along with Clark and Lana. "We're going to go on to mom." Clark told his mother, who went over and hugged them all, reluctantly with Lana though.

Chloe moved over to Lois, "We really need to catch up Lois." They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. Yes…they really did.

Oliver moved over to her next as Chloe said goodnight to Caleb. Oliver pulled Lois into his arms, giving her his 'pretty, rich boy' grin. "See you tomorrow Lo." He placed a kiss on her forehead, this woman, although he wasn't in love with her anymore, still held his heart just as much as she had all though years ago.

She flashed him a quick grin, "You too Ollie," and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lana nodded over to Lois while Clark moved over to her, as Oliver moved over to Caleb for his goodbye. Clark stared down at Lois, drinking in the sight of her. It was still hard to believe she was here.

Standing right in front of him.

But she was.

His eyelids lowered slightly, his gaze never leaving hers. "Goodnight Lo." It came out as a breathy whisper, and although neither noticed, everyone else did.

Lois tilted her head, "Goodnight Smallville." Her voice was nothing more than a murmur, but he heard it just as clearly as he would if she had spoken normally.

His arms pulled her close to him, hugging her to him. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his nose into her hair at the top of her head, breathing in the scent that was Lois Lane. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hugged him back, but made no motion of ever moving away.

Lois bit her lip and moved her head forward, slowly placing a small, chaste kiss on his strong cheek. As her lips touched his skin, her lips burst into flames. Fire coursed through her blood, making her skin warm up. God…she hadn't felt like this in years. Eight to be exact.

Clark's eyes widened, his pouty lips opening somewhat. The muscles in his whole body tightened at the slight touch of her lips. Before she could move, and before he could even think, his head turned and captured her lips. His long fingers flew into her hair, pulling and tugging her head closer to her own. Her body followed, slowly molding into his own.

Pulling back, he let out a hiss of triumph. His eyes flared a crimson red color; the same color could be seen coursing through his veins.

Lois gasped for air, her body shivering from the touch of Clark's body so close to her own. She took a step back, her and flying to her head. God every time she was around this stupid man, she could never think straight!

A chuckle escaped his lips, his arms wrapping tighter around Lois's waist and pulling her back against him. Lois looked up at him and glared her mouth opening to tell him off. "Now now love, calm that feisty lil' head of yours." His lips twitched into a smirk, sending her a wink, "Or maybe you shouldn't. It'll be more fun if you fight me anyways."

Lois's heart stopped, her eyes widening as she stared into the blue-green eyes that were filled with lust and power. "Kal," Her voice came out breathy, sending shivers down his spine.

"That's right baby, I'm back." He purred in her ear, licking the skin right under it.

Lois's breathing became labored, god this man was her only weakness. She clawed at his well-built shoulders as her knees gave out on her.

Kal kissed and sucked a path down to her pulse point on her neck, "I see I'm not the only one that missed what we have."

Lois ran her fingers through Kal's hair, her eyes glazed over and in the back of her head. She closed her eyes as he pushed his pelvis into her, her mouth opening in a small 'o' shape.

Nothing else matter, she realized. She was back with Kal, the man who loved her. The man she loved. And nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

Nothing.

"Mom."

Lois's eyes flew open, her body jerked away from Kal's while her hands pushed him as far as she could from herself. She turned her body to face the small boy, who was actually _taller_ than most eight year olds. She stared into the familiar blue-green eyes, the ones she had stared into for eight years.

Caleb.

He was important.

More important than Clark.

Than Kal.

Than Kal-El.

And more important than even Kiara.

She swiftly turned back to Kal, her eyes burning with a fiery passion. Her hand, on its own accord or maybe even her own, flew at his face and before he could stop it, smacked his cheek.

Kal's eyes widened, his cheek turning a pinkish-red color. He raised his hand slowly and placed it where she had slapped him. His eyes stayed glued to her, watching as her body moved up and down with her heavy, furious breathing.

Her left hand flew to her waist and her right went to the space in between the two, her pointer figure pointing at Kal. Her eyes were narrowed, full of anger and embarrassment. "How dare you Kal! How dare you do that! You have _no_ right to _ever_ touch me! _Especially_ not in front of **my son**!"

Kal shook his head slowly, taking in the woman that was Lois Lane. God this woman drove him nuts! In both a good and bad way. He didn't know how his other half, the idiot part, had lasted this long without her.

His eyes flickered over to the smaller, younger look-alike that stood a few steps away from her. His own eyes were narrowed, much the same as his mothers. That was his boy…his son. Not Clark's.

A burst of pride shot through him, he had the one thing Clark craved. Or at least one of the things he _acknowledged_ as a desire.

He stepped around Lois, who immediately tensed up, and made his way over to Caleb. He got in front of the smaller boy and stared into his identical eyes. Lois's hand wrapped around his arm, her eyes wide with worry.

He could hear her heart beat wildly, its beat music to his ears. It was something he always listened for, something that Clark had always listened to. Even when he wasn't aware he was doing so.

"K-kal…" She choked out. God, if he hurt her son…there was no telling what she would do. It was funny, she trusted all three of Clark's personalities…but this was her baby. Once she became pregnant with Caleb, she had become extremely overprotective. Caleb was her life.

"Relax." Kal chuckled, never taking his eyes from the boy, she was too cute sometimes. He stuck out his hand, a small smirk slithering its way onto his lips. "Names Kal."

Caleb made no move to acknowledge the man in front of him, but his eyes never left the older man's. He could feel, rather than hear, his mother's heart beating frantically. Raising his hand, he accepted the older man's handshake. "Caleb…Caleb Kent."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Imhooked – Thank you for the review! Lol sorry there is no loving in the Clois department, but there is some Kalois action! Which I must say! I love to death!

Hotchocolate329 – Thanks for the review! I'm not sure when or how long it will take for some Clois action…but there will be Kalois and Kal-El/Lois action. Ugh yeah, im so not a fan of Lana, really that's why she hasn't shown up very often. I don't really know how to write a character I don't like. Yeah it's gonna be hard for any Clois action to happen, even friendship wise, because like Lois said in this chapter: Nothing else matters when it comes to Caleb. He's all that matters to her.

ReadingRed – Thank you for the review! Eep! Ahh okay yes, I have to spill, it is red K! Lol and yes…Lois Lane's kid on red K is gonna be crazy! I'm kinda nervous about writing it, cause I want Caleb's "Kal" to be perfect!

Monaivendork – Thanks for the review! I'm sorry you're so confused on the story.

Jeremy Shane – Thank you for the review!

Cathy03 – Thank you for the review! Yeah lol it is about time they spoke haha. Hmm yeah lil Clark jr (…Lois jr?) needs come Clark influence.

Remeyqueen74 – Thanks for the review!

Gigga – Thank you for the review! Yeah…I suppose it did take them to long. Actually I had originally planned to write out more on how long it took them, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to look. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(A/N): Sorry its taken so long. I finally figured out how this chapter should be written. And I have to say, I love it! Hopefully its good for you guys too! I wanted this one to introduce the difference in all their relationships and introduce some problems that they will face in the future. Like take the way I ended it with Kal and Caleb, their relationship, in case you haven't noticed, will be stronger than that of Clark and Caleb. Which will be explained in more detail in maybe the next chapter.


	11. Chpt 10: Red K

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 10: Red K

Oliver and Chloe had left soon after Caleb and Kal had introduced each other to the other. Lana had stuck around, her eyes staying glued to Kal and Lois. Her brown eyes shooting daggers at Lois, with the occasional frown towards Caleb. Lois, not trusting Kal enough to be around her son alone, decided to skip the walk and stay to help clean up. Martha, under the strict orders of one Lois Lane, went ahead to bed to read.

Kal sat in one of the chairs where they had been eating, never letting his eyes fall from Lois. He couldn't believe this woman, **his woman**, was back in his life. If only that idiot Clark could see it, he really needed his eyes opened.

He bit his lip, he knew a way to make him see…and he knew it would make Clark realize just _who_ she was to them. But he couldn't…it was selfish of him…he knew it was. But…he couldn't help it. It was _special_ to **him**.

Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the gorgeous woman that belonged to him. Lois was tall and physically fit, which came from all that jogging and swimming she did…not to mention all the times she had to run away from some kind of trouble she **always** found herself in. She had light toned skin, which only made her more attractive to him. It made her long, dark brunette hair stand out against her skin. He loved running his hands through it, it was so soft and lovely. And God…those hazel eyes of hers. He could get lost in them any day.

Standing up, he made his way over to where she was and stood behind her at the sink. Instantly, she relaxed into him, before she stiffened at the familiar touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back to glare at him. "Kal!" She hissed out, her eyes darting to her son before going back to meet his.

He chuckled and brought their foreheads together, "There's no life after you Lois." He whispered the words so quietly, she was sure he hadn't said a word. But she could see the truth in his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart picking up speed at his words. God she had waited so long to hear those words. And finally…after so long she―

A surge of anger and pain welled up inside her. She didn't want to hear that. He wasn't supposed to say that. She gritted her teeth, her face completely emotionless.

How dare he…

A disbelieving snort stopped her from saying what she could feel welling up inside her. All three adults turned to face the young eight years old, his eyes focused on the dish he held in his hand. To someone who knew nothing about him, they would believe that he wasn't even paying attention.

But Lois knew him…knew him better than she knew herself. He was angry, no he was furious. She could see the way his eyes were narrowed at the plate he was scrubbing clean, which was held as carefully as he could. It was clear that he was holding back from breaking the plate, since his hands were slowly turning white. His jaw was clenched, reminding Lois of Clark when he was angry or frustrated. His whole posture was tense, but not so much that someone would notice.

Lois moved away from Kal, her eyes trained on her only son, her only **child**. "Caleb honey…" She reached out to touch his shoulder, only for him to jerk away. The plate in his hands shattered, causing Lana to squeak and jump from her spot.

"I'm going to bed." His words were cold, and he refused to meet her gaze as he stalked out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

Lois shivered at his tone and watched as her son left. Her eyes were filled with pain and worry. He had never reacted this way. It was strange; he had seemed to be okay with Kal. Or more so then he was with Clark. But…the display, and the fact that he had ignored Kal once they had acknowledged each other, just proved that she had been wrong.

Caleb seemed to hate Clark, and Kal, for some reason. Sure she knew he was angry about him never being there for them. But she had made sure he understood at an early age that it wasn't Clark's fault. That she had kept the fact that she was pregnant from him.

Sighing she turned her attention to Lana and Kal, "The effects should wear off soon. The lipstick is pretty old, so it _shouldn't_ be a strong dose. Maybe you guys should just sleep here."

Lana, although it was clear she wanted to argue, agreed with her and claimed she would sleep on the couch and that Clark **would** be sleeping on the floor in the living room. Once that was stated, she quickly went off into the living room and through herself onto the couch.

Lois rolled her eyes and turned to the man, she raised an eyebrow at the glare that was directed at the black haired, short woman. She patted his bicep and turned away, heading towards the stairs to get to her room. "Night Kal."

Kal grabbed her arm, just before she could make it up the stairs. He let out a chuckle, sending shivers down her spine. "Now now baby, why don't you and I get out of here for a little bit? Hmm?" He gave her a sexy smirk, making her lose her breath.

Shaking her head, she felt the glare that Lana was sending her way. She didn't care what Lana thought of her though, she didn't care if she despised her actually. But she did care what Caleb thought and how he felt. And right now, her baby was upstairs furious at her for some reason.

She carefully removed his warm hand from her and told him once again, "_Good night_ Kal."

He sighed, "Why Lois…?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was sacred of what her answer could be. Did she not love him? Did she love Clark better? Or was it Kal-El that held her heart more?

Lois smiled sadly, she didn't want to admit this…but she would. Her eyes filled with tears, ones she refused to let him see fall down her cheeks. She tilted her head slightly, "Because tomorrow…tomorrow you will go back to being just my best friend…" Her voice lowered, coming out as a chocked mummer, "And I don't know if I can handle that."

Kal swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't do anything except watch the love of his life turn away and walk up the stairs to her bedroom. He felt broken. Lost.

He wished she would have told him she didn't love him. Was in love with Clark. In love with Kal-El. Or even in love with someone else entirely.

He could handle that.

Sure it would kill him…but this was worse.

Because this…her answer, it had broken him.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

The next day came quicker than any of them had expected, and hoped. Everyone was dreading seeing the other. Martha didn't want to go down and see that everything she had wanted and hoped for had all fallen apart. Lana wanted to continue to sleep and let the knowledge of Kal's, and in turn Clark's, love for Lois fade away. Clark hoped that everything that happened last night was a dream, that he hadn't hit on his best friend and that they could continue to be just that. Lois sat in the bathroom, praying that Clark would not remember everything so she wouldn't appear weak in front of him and that Caleb would still be happy and not upset with her.

And Caleb…he just refused to get up. He wouldn't go down there to see his **father** go back to ignoring his mother. He didn't want to go down there and see the sadness and heartbroken look his mother would hide from the world, a look he could always see. A look that was **always** associated with his **father**.

Slowly Lois stood from the bed, her eyes taking in the sight of her only child. Her heart yearned to pull him close and tell him that she would always be there for him. But she knew better…

Stretching, she made her way out of the bedroom and all the way downstairs. On the way towards the door, Lois caught sight of Clark and Lana. Lana's back was faced to the edge of the couch while Clark was facing towards the door on the floor. Neither looked awake, so as quietly as she could, she tiptoed out the front door. Just as she was about to shut the door, a goldish blur zoomed out, making her blink and bite back a grin and small giggle.

"Come on silly dog," Lois whispered, patting her thigh as she turned to her vehicle. Shelby quickly followed, staying a step or two behind her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before starting the engine and pulling out of the Kent Farm.

It had been so long since she had been here. And yet, as she made her way to her destination, she couldn't help but feel like a young kid again. Sure, she had been in her twenties when she was here last…but she was still a kid.

Parking, she made her way out of the vehicle and held the door open for Shelby to jump out before heading to a certain spot.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her knees turned weak even as she bent down. Her bottom lip started to tremble and her fingers traced the outline of the words on a stone. "Hey dad…" She choked out, her voice nothing more than a whisper. Her knees finally gave out, making her fall to the ground. The tears she had finally fell as one hand clenched into a fist while the other stayed on the stone.

Shelby whimpered and moved his head into her lap as she laid her head against the tombstone. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you lately." She let out a strangled laugh, as the tears continued to pour down her face. "A lot of things have been happening though…" She bit her trembling lower lip, "Clark met Caleb and we all met the JL, or Justice League."

She sighed, the tears finally starting to slow down. "Mom had a dinner last night…I used some old lipstick." She tugged at a lock of her hair with her free hand but never removed her other one from its place on the stone. "It was the same lipstick that got me into all of this." She stifled a chuckle, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm surprised no one realized the Red K didn't work on me like it had last time." She tilted her head back against the stone, "The lipstick was made as a love potion…but you can't make someone fall in love with someone they are already―"

She stopped as a warm pressure was placed on her shoulder, giving it a gentle but loving squeeze. She bent her head, a few tears falling free. Her body shook with a quivering breath. A smile slowly graced her lips as she finally looked to the person right beside her.

A person she had missed and needed to talk too for so long.

Jonathon Kent

* * *

**Reviews:**

ReadingRed – Lol yeah Kal is pretty cool! Lol yes Caleb on it will…well it will be different. I'm actually pretty sure it will be the next chapter. But I'm also wanting to introduce another character in here that I like. Yeah your right, Clark and Kal both are his father, but it made sense that Caleb would instinctively understand or get Kal. After all, Kal was the one who had made the move. If that makes any sense? Haha. Thanks for the review!

Hotchocolate329 – Hehe yeah I know, takes me way to long. Sorry. Yeah I know, Clark and Lois need to hurry it up! Lol. Yes, it will defiantly be Clois. I don't like any other couple, (if you don't count Kalois or Kal-El/Lois). Yeah…just can't like Lana…it took Clark WAY to long to get over her! Lol yeah Clark is to stubborn to admit he loves his father, even if its there already or not. OMG! I love Ollie! That guy is just beyond awesome! I loved Lois and Ollie in Fortune! Ah yes, Kara, Diana and Bruce are awesome! I knew I had to have them with Lois! Thank you for the review!

Cathy03 – Yeah I wanted it to be obvious that Lois and Kal are close; there connection is probably stronger than hers and Clarks. And only because he is refusing to be himself, refusing his destiny. But even so, I wanted everyone to see that as close and as powerful as her connection is to Kal and the other personalities, its nothing compared to hers and Caleb's. I'll go into more detail and explain more about their connection soon. Thanks for the review!

Jeremy Shane – Thanks for the review!

Evilredknight – Thank you for the review! Lol well considering he is the one she had sex with in the first place, of course she is gonna want to be around him more. Ha I really don't think anyone could stop Lois from being around someone she loved or even wanted to be around, and the same goes for her mini-me. Haha its not that Lois finds his "hot bad boy" attitude well…hot, its just she loves that part of him. Lol well I do find Kal pretty entertaining. Uhm hahaha actually she does love Kal. If she didn't then how the hell could she be Clark's soul mate? Lois Lane loves every part of Clark, whether it's the asshole Kal or his Kryptonian self, Kal-El. If she just loved Clark, then she would be like everyone else. Kal is apart of Clark, whether he likes to admit it or not. I'm sorry if you have lost respect for Lois, but the fact that she is able to love him, faults and all, only makes my respect for her grow.

* * *

**(A/N):** Yes I know its been WAY to long! I'm almost done with the next chapter though. :D! Oh im so excited to write Caleb on red-k! I don't think anyone will expect what he will do or say. All I can really say is that, Caleb is more like Clark then he likes to admit. He likes to hide his feelings. Sorry this chapter is so short! Next chapter should be longer!


	12. Chpt 11: Guess Who's Coming to Town

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 11: Guess Who's Coming to Town

Lois returned to the Farm a few hours later, her eyes slightly red and puffy but they held a spark that she had lost so many years before. Shelby, her favorite canine, sat faithfully by her side as she parked her vehicle. Of course, she would never admit she loved the dog.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he looked up at her and let out a quiet sound that sounded like a mixture of a growl and a whimper. Her nose wrinkled and she stuck her tongue out at him, making him lower his head on his paws while his eyes stayed on her. His tail wagged back and forth, as his tongue slipped from his mouth. She brought a hand to cover her mouth and tried to bite back a giggle before she turned to face the house, a sigh escaping her lips.

It was time to face reality again. She couldn't get lost in her own world anymore. She was back in the real world. The one where her son was mad at her, the man she loved was unsure of who she meant to him and where she had missed so much.

No.

She wouldn't let this get her down. She had a great morning, and the events from last night were not going to ruin her good mood. A smile crossed her face as she felt a warm presence on her shoulder, she could do this.

Quickly, she jumped out of her seat and made her way to the house with Shelby wagging his tail behind her. As she made her way inside the house, she noticed that she was the last to arrive. She hopped over to Caleb's seat and planted a big, noisy kiss on his forehead making him grimace.

"Well, your perky this morning…" Bruce commented with an eyebrow cocked. "And here I thought," He lifted his cup of coffee to his lips to hide the smirk that was slithering up his lips, "You were a disaster without your morning coffee."

Kara and Diana snorted and both tried to hold back their laughter. Caleb's lips twitched in amusement, after all it was true. Chloe and Oliver snickered, big grins forming on their lips while Martha smiled in amusement. Lana sneered and rolled her eyes, Lois wasn't amusing to her. She couldn't understand how anyone found her funny.

Clark stayed quiet, his lips stayed in a straight line. His eyes never once glanced up at her, although they were dying to. He didn't understand why his whole body screamed to see her…smell her…touch her…taste her.

A small blush erupted on his cheeks, his eyes widening. He gulped and squirmed slightly in his seat, he wasn't supposed to think things like that! He was with Lana! The woman he had always wanted to be with!

And yet…

Lois rolled her eyes, but a large grin was still present. "Joke all you want Brucey, you can't ruin my good mood!" Diana covered her eyes as she bit her lip, her head falling forward while Bruce scowled at Lois for the nickname. Kara grinned, amusement clear in her eyes while Oliver's shoulders moved with silent laughter.

"Must have been one hell of a night then Lane." He sneered at her, his eyes a shade or two darker.

Lois, Caleb, Clark and Lana all froze, their eyes widening. Lois sneered back at him, just what she needed. A reminder of last night.

"Actually Wayne, it had to do with this morning." Her voice was sharp, making Bruce raise an eyebrow.

"Now," Bruce drawled out as he leaned towards her, "I am completely interested."

She flashed him a grin, but it didn't stop the hurt that flashed in her eyes. "I went to go visit someone very special to me this morning."

Clark's posture immediately went rigid, the thought of Lois meeting with another man made his eyes burn. His throat closed up, making him grip the table tightly.

"Who's that?" Lois's eyes shot to Caleb, full of hope and love. A true, loving smile spread across her lips making Clark's heart beat faster.

"Your grandpa," Lois whispered, though everyone clearly heard her.

"You saw the General?" Chloe piped up, her voice and eyes holding both confusion and relief. If she had gotten in touch with the General, then he wouldn't be as mad as he would be if he found out later on. Her uncle was a scary man…

Lois raised an eyebrow, "No. I'm talking about Mr. Kent." She gave a shrug, like it should have been obvious who she was talking about. And to her…it was. She had never had a good relationship with her dad and she wasn't given the chance to have one with her mother. So Mr. and Mrs. Kent were the closest thing to parents she had ever experienced. And secretly, deep in her mind where no one would ever find out, she believed that they were better parents than her parents **would** have been.

No one spoke.

No one was sure what to say. No one had truly moved on from his death. And his absence was a very obvious gap in their lives.

Lois, ignoring the silence, shook her head, with a condescending smile planted on her face. "I've been gone for so long; I thought he had left me." She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Turns out, the ones you love, never truly leave you." She looked up, her eyes instantly connecting with Clarks, "Not if they are in your heart." She nodded, "Mr. Kent taught me that…as did Jor-El."

Kara nodded slowly, "I have to agree." At her words, everyone turned to face young blonde, though she didn't notice. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared straight ahead, her mind a million miles away. On a far away, and long gone, planet. "Aunt Lara and uncle Jor-El may be gone," Her eyes focused on everyone around her, "But I know they are still here with me."

Before anyone could respond, a short, quick beep sounded through the kitchen, making everyone turn to Lois. She blinked; she didn't even realize her cell phone was even _with_ her. Picking it up, she opened the message as a grin spread across her lips.

No way…

She bit her lip as a chuckle escaped her lips. She couldn't believe it. And yet…there it was. Written in text message form, to her.

From him.

A smirk slithered its way up her lips, "Guess who's coming for a visit."

Her four companions' eyes all widened. "Are you serious?" Kara questioned her voice full of curiosity.

Lois just smiled and nodded.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

A cocky grin flashed across his face, his eyes bright as he took in the woman in front of him. He had never met anyone like her. She was hilarious! She could handle anything he threw at her and slap it back in his face before he could even blink.

"Your one hell of a woman Ms. Lois Lane." He told her with a slight shake of his head, amusement clearly shown through his eyes.

She smirked, one eyebrow cocked. "You bet your green ass I am." With that she whipped around, her hair, in its ponytail, swung back and forth.

He grinned, he had a feeling she was going to be a really good friend of his. He snorted as a thought crossed his mind; he pitied the man who was stuck with her all his life. Yet…he couldn't help but feel awe for him, he was going to be one hell of a man. He'd have to be made of steel.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Two weeks went by very slowly for the newest members of Smallville as they all awaited the arrival of their friend.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he stood from his spot by his wife on the couch that resided in the Watch Tower. "He isn't coming Lois." He snorted, "I don't know why we even waited for him in the first place. The guy is irresponsible. And to childish."

Lois glared, but even she knew he was right. "Bruce he's your friend too..." She crossed her arms, the frown never leaving her face.

Diana sighed, her voice sad, "Maybe he's right Lois…maybe he isn't coming after all."

Lois looked over at Diana, the frown still present. "Maybe…" She didn't want to admit that he was really not coming.

Caleb scowled, "He's coming!" He jumped from his seat, his eyes full of anger. "He has to!"

His family smiled sadly at him, the guy meant a lot to Caleb. Like a mentor.

Clark, from his spot, stared longingly at his son and the mother of his child. He and the rest of the Justice League had all gathered, awaiting the newest arrival. Diana had explained that he was completely human, but had supernatural powers. She had also explained how he had helped Lois while she was pregnant; protecting her while he was around.

"Just because you say he is coming Caleb, doesn't mean he is." Bruce answered, going straight to the point.

Caleb growled, he loved his uncle…really he did, but he really knew how to get on his bad side. "Yes it does."

Bruce blinked. Once then twice. While everyone else looked to the small child.

Lois grinned, her eyes lighting up slightly, "You're here." Kara and Diana both stood, moving beside Lois while Caleb turned around and grinned. Bruce slowly stood his eyes cold.

Hal blinked and then grinned; his eyes focused on Caleb, "Wow lil' man! I swear! If you didn't look so different from your mom I would swear you guys were twins!" He shook his head, the grin never fading. "You guys have the same exact smile."

Caleb and Lois shared a look before turning their heads away. "Hah! As if!"

The man snorted in amusement, as Diana covered her mouth to try to block out her laughter as she moved to hug him. Kara grinned at the 'twins' before moving to hug him after Diana moved back over to her husband who refused to acknowledge their friend.

Lois and Caleb glared at each other. This always happened. Somehow they always spoke the same words at the same time. Lois finally rolled her eyes and looked away, smiling at the man who wore a green shirt. She nodded, "Green looks good on you."

He flashed her a cocky grin, "Course it does Lane."

She rolled her eyes, "The attitude of yours could use some work though. You better hurry and get that fixed."

He shrugged, his cheeks holding a small flush. He quickly turned his attention to the younger version of Lois Lane and winked, "Hey kiddo."

Caleb flashed him a smile, but did nothing else. This only made the man to quirk an eyebrow as he watched the kid shift his eyes between Lois, a man who looked exactly like him and the floor.

Shaking his head, he knew better than to jump into something that involved Lois Lane without her permission. He turned his eyes to the broody member of the group, his eyes instantly meeting the icy cold blue. "Hey there Batty."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Idiot." His voice was harsh, but everyone could clearly see the soft smile he had.

The man grinned, he was happy to be back with them. It felt like home. Yes…Hal Jordan was home.

* * *

**Reviews:**

ReadingRed – Thank you for the review! Yeah I'm hoping this chapter will be as interesting as I want it to be. This chapter and a few others are ones that I have been dying to write! It's got some twists that will be unexpected, or at least I hope they are lol. Yeah I had to make Lois close to the Kent's. And what better way than for her to have a deep connection with Jonathon, like Clark and Martha had in the series finale.

Hotchoclate329 – Thanks for the review! Hehe yeah I know, long time. But I'm working hard on this chapter and the next and hopefully I'' post them together and they will be longer than last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Haha yeah…Clark and Lois are acting silly. I actually wanted to make it more playful between her and Kal but I figured Lois was already trying to distance herself from everything already. Aww yeah I have always thought that Lois and the Kent's were close. And I remember in the finale Jonathon was trying to get Clark to see he was always with him so I wanted Lois to already know he was always with her.

Jeremy Shane – Thanks for the review!

Cathy03 – HAPPY NEW YEAR to you too! :D Yes sorry it took so long! I hope you like this chapter and I hope it makes up for taking so long. Ah yes, Lil' Caleb on RedK! Man im so nervous on that. Mostly because a lot of things are going to be revealed. Along with relationships that I'm not too big on are going to become stronger. I wanted to post this on Christmas…then it passed…then I was planning on New Years…and now days later…here I am. Lol Thank you for the review!

* * *

**(A/N): **Please R&R! :D


	13. Chpt 12: Smallville

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 12: Smallville

A week after Hal had joined the group; he had to return back to his city. He had a duty to his people. To the woman he loved.

For Clark, he couldn't be more relieved to know that not only was Hal Jordan **leaving** but he was also already interested in **someone else**. He couldn't explain the feelings he had when he saw Lois and Hal together. He couldn't stand the sight of them together. They were to…cozy…to **comfortable**.

Like how he and Lois had once been.

And he couldn't stand it! How could some guy, who barely knew Lois, get along with her like how he had once gotten along with her?

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"How are you and that Ferris chick doing?" Lois questioned before tilting her head in thought, "What was it again?" She looked him in the eyes, trying to fight off the smirk that wanted to show as he stiffened and looked away, a light pink color decorating his cheeks. "Carol right?"

He gave an uncomfortable shrug, "Uh I don't really know…" She smirked in reply, making him frown, "What about you and the guy?" Lois glared, knowing who he was talking about.

"Hal…" It was a warning, one he didn't understand. One that Clark would have understood…

"Clarkie wasn't it?" He questioned, his voice holding a twinge of amusement.

"Clark." She barked out, her eyes cold before she blushed a dark pink. Silently she cursed, she had fallen for it.

He smirked, "Right. The guy who stole your heart and never returned it." He snorted in amusement, "Turns out I was right all along. The only man able to handle **the** Lois Lane is a man made of steel." As he stated what he had seen to be true, he stood and walked out of the Watch Tower, leaving Lois to watch him go with a confused expression.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"_You have weird nightmares..." Hal questioned, though both of them knew his curious voice was only a front. He thought she was weird enough to have weird dreams._

_Lois shrugged, "Yeah. I don't do well with fortune tellers either."_

_Hal chuckled, why was he not surprised. They probably told her something she didn't like and she threatened them which caused a huge commotion. Or something equally Lois Lane like._

_She nodded, "Yeah the dream," She made a face as she remembered, "really scary. This uh…guy was wearing a red cape."_

_He paused for a second, waiting for her to continue. "That's it?..."_

_She gave him a look, "Yeah. Was pretty scary."_

_He blinked. Then one more. And another time just for good measure. "Um okay…well what about the fortune teller?"_

_Lois rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a laugh, "Well the last one I went to see told me I was destined to fall for a guy who…flies a lot and likes to wear tights." She glared at him as he snorted in laughter, "So yeah," She gave a shrug, "I'm just waiting for my cross-dressing pilot to make his landing."_

_He flashed her a smirk, "Well I guess that's gotta be your lover right? Clark?"_

_Lois snorted in amusement, "Clark? In tights? Ha! I don't think so!"_

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"How long have you known these guys anyways Hal?" Bart questioned from his spot on the Kent couch.

Hal grinned from his spot beside him, "Actually I met Lois while she was still pregnant with Caleb, so let's just…if you think Lois is scary now." He shuddered, his face turning a few shades paler at the memories that flashed through his mind.

Bart, AC and Oliver all gulped, they were glad they hadn't been around.

He nodded, "Yeah it was bad." He shook his head, his face slowly turning back to its natural tone. "But she helped me a lot. She made me realize I can't just give up if I feel like it. She told me I had a responsibility."

Oliver nodded, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Yeah…Lois has a way of doing that." He narrowed his eyes slightly, making it where no one else would notice except Bart and AC. "You don't…you know…" He wasn't sure how to word it; it was kind of awkward to ask actually.

Hal, fortunately, understood what he was getting at. His eyes grew wide as he choked on a mixture of air and his own spit. "Hell no! She's just crazy! No way!"

"Who's just crazy?" Lois questioned as she and Martha Kent entered the Kent Household, carrying groceries.

"No one Lo." Oliver quickly answered a relieved smile on his face.

Lois raised an eyebrow and nodded, not truly believing him. "Sure. Okay you four! Up and out! Get the rest of the groceries!" She turned away, as the guys stood up, getting ready to head to the kitchen only to stop and look at a shadow, "That means you to Clark!"

Hal paused at the door, turning back to see Clark slowly move out of the shadow. He wore a small smile, one that Lois returned.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Lois wanted something.

So of course, she had sent someone else to get it.

She was bossy like that.

Hal grumbled as he searched for the box she had requested, his hand under the bed. As his hand came in contact with the box, he quickly pulled it out.

Opening the lid, he looked inside to make sure it was the one. He didn't even want to think about what she would do to him if he returned with the wrong box. He shuddered; no one should be that scary!

Blinking, he stared in shock at what was in the box. A red cape was the first thing he noticed, which he moved to the side. Under the red cape was a symbol he noticed Lois, Kara and Caleb all draw or doddle, the House of El symbol. It was in red and yellow on a blue suit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clark barked, making Hal turn to face him with his eyes wide.

Hal stared at Clark in shock, "Y-you have…"

Clark sneered at him, ripping the box from his hands. The man was too nosy for his own good. He was just glad it wasn't something of Lois's…he didn't think **Hal** would have survived if it had been.

As Clark stomped his way out of his bedroom, Hal watched him leave. "Well…what do you know."

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Lois's eyes were filled with tears, she was last. Quickly she wiped them as Caleb finished saying bye, and moved over to Hal. She sniffed, trying to hold back more tears. "I'm gonna miss ya Geenie." She pulled him into a hug, her arms tight around him.

He smiled softly, he'd miss her too. His arms pulled her closer, before he froze. He gulped. Looking up, his eyes met those of the World's strongest man and he couldn't help but feel terrified. The man looked deadly. His eyes were cold, but they kept flashing a red color which Hal had only seen when he would use his heat vision. His jaw was clenched, his muscles tight.

Hal felt sorry for any man that tried to take Lois Lane from Clark Kent.

Lois, feeling him freeze up, looked up at him. "Hal?.."

Hal looked back down at her and smiled, shaking his head. There was no point in telling her, it would go right over her head. Strangely, any time Clark showed any sign of being attracted to her, she never noticed it. Then again, the same went for Clark. They were so blind to the truth.

"I'm gonna miss you too Lane." He quickly moved away, though not too fast to make her suspicious. He turned to his new team mates, the Justice League and raised a hand in acknowledgement and farewell before turning away.

Just before he stepped through the door, he paused and turned his head back to Lois and Clark, who had moved closer to the group upon his departure. He smirked, "You know Lois…" She quirked an eyebrow while Clark's glare hardened, "I don't think you should dismiss your dreams so quickly. I have a feeling that your _cross-dressing pilot_ will be making his landing **very** soon." He burst into laughter as he walked out of the room, leaving everyone to turn and face Lois.

Her face was beet red, her eyes the size of saucers. She couldn't believe he had just revealed that! She had told him in confidence! She paused, '_Wait…he said he would be making his landing very soon…does that mean Hal…Hal knows?_' She snuck a look at Clark, '_But Clark's my…he wouldn't…_'

Clark, while Lois was lost to the world, was steaming. His eyes were on fire, he could literally feel his heat vision. He wanted to rip the guy apart.

He couldn't believe she had told him. It was hard for Clark to understand why Lois would mention that nightmare. The one she had told him…and his parents. How could she? Why did he know? He had no right to know!

Lois, noticing the expression on Clark's face, asked, "You okay there Smallville?" She reverted back to her old nickname for him without even noticing, which he didn't either.

"Fine!" He grumbled out, his voice rough as his eyes never left the doorway that Hal had just left from.

"Clark what the hell is your problem?" Lois finally snapped, the whole week Hal had been in town, Clark had been snarky and downright rude to him.

Clark growled, turning his head away from her. He didn't have to answer her. She wasn't his boss.

Forgotten by Clark and Lois, the team stood watching the two. Waiting on baited breath to know what would happen next. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was jealous. And yet…somehow Lois and Clark never noticed. It went right over their heads.

"You've been an asshole this whole week to one of my best friends Clark Kent! And I think it's about time you explain what the hell is up your ass!" She snapped, her hands flying to her hips as her famous glare appeared on her face.

"Up his ass hahaHA―" Oliver quickly reached over and smacked the back of Bart's head, while AC covered his mouth, to stop him from laughing. AC's lips twitched slightly, making Oliver glare at him but even he couldn't hide the amusement glinting in his eyes.

Neither Lois nor Clark heard the speedy super hero, both too caught up in their argument. "I'm surprised you even noticed. You've been spending all your time with him, I didn't think you even knew anyone but **Hal** existed!" He sneered out, his voice full of loathing at the name.

Lois hissed, "Kent you better watch it! You may be the strongest man on Earth," She started jabbing a finger to his well-built chest, "But I can promise you that I **can** kick your ass!"

He snorted in amusement, as if the idea was truly hilarious to him. "I'd like to see you try."

Their eyes met.

Blue mixed with green.

Brown mixed with green.

A twitch of the lips.

A spark flashing in the eyes.

Lois stared into his eyes, blue-green met hazel green. She shook her head, as if she couldn't understand where this was coming from. "Clark…Hal's a friend. A very good friend." She bit her lip, he was their when I needed…" She averted her eyes and he looked to the floor, both feeling guilty.

When she needed **him**. That's what she had been about to say.

"I…" She stepped forward, chewing her bottom lip making it turn a dark red that reminded them both of the lipstick that started all of this. She paused just as she got right in front of him, contemplating. Making up her mind, she took one more step so their bodies touched and leaned her head to his chest. "He can't take the hits all the time. He doesn't always get my humor. Or even what I'm talking about half the time." She buried her head deeper into his chest, "No one does…He doesn't feel like home. No one does. Nowhere does." He wrapped his arms around her; bring her closer to him as he lowered his head into her hair. "Except Smallville." He opened his eyes, moving his head back to look down at her, as she moved her head to look up at him. They stared at each other for a second before returning to their spots. His head going back to lay on her head, while hers rested on his chest. "And he's no **Smallville**."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Hotchocolate329 – Thank you for the review! Lol it's funny that you say that, when I originally wrote it, I didn't even think of as if they were flirting or anything. They were just…playing around. But then I re-read it and realized it does seem that way. And I hope I did a good job making Clark jealous.. Yeah…I couldn't handle Hal/Lois either. I'm a die-hard Clois fan. Can't stand any other pairing.

ReadingRed – Thank you! Glad you think so! Hmm yeah and now Hal's gone again lol. I coulnt keep him though, I just needed him to give Clois a lil' push and show Clark how easy it would be for him to lose her. Thanks for the review!

Cathy03 – Thank you for the review! Haha I hope Clark seemed jealous enough! Lol yeah about the ring…originally **last** chapter was the one with the ring but I knew I wanted Hal in the story somehow. And I knew I couldn't put him in **after** the ring, since that would mess the other stuff I have planned. And it also couldn't go after it, because I wanted him to somehow **help** Clois along. Don't worry! Its very, very soon! I just hope I can write it as well as I can see it in my mind! Lol yeah I did mention the secret relationship getting stronger..oh I wanna give you a hint! Lol why not! The relationship has nothing to do with Lana, its Lois. Now! Can you guess who the other person is? :D hehe

* * *

**(A/N)**: Well hopefully I post this one soon after I posted the last chapter! And sorry that Hal isn't in the story for very long. He might be back though! Later..lol. ALSO! Sorry its so short! Okay so I want to give you guys a lil' hint on when Lois and Clark FINALLY happen. And even then, I can't promise they will be…well **together**. It will be AFTER Caleb's Red!K experience, but not right after. I'm thinking that's how Clana will end though. Lots of secrets are about to be revealed, to not only you guys but also ones that we know from the series that Lois doesn't. Oh anyways! Back to when Clois happens, sadly it won't happen until Clark gets a wake-up call. One that no one is going to expect…or like. :D I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned, I'm so excited about it! Oh and please R&R!


	14. Chpt 13: Luthor

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 13: Luthor

As Lois sat on one of the couches in Watch Tower, she couldn't help but sigh for what she was sure was the billionth time. Running a hand through her long, curly dark brown hair that fell just below

"Lois…" She looked up and met the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, her cousin's current husband.

Her eyes softened, "Ollie."

He flashed her a smile, tilting his head to the seat beside her in question. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

Once he was sitting, they both turned quiet and only stared into each other's eyes. They both knew why he was there. They both knew if he hadn't done it now, then she would be the one doing it.

Lois shook her head, a huff of laughter slipped past her lips. "Everything Ollie."

He nodded, his eyes turning soft. "A year or so after you left, Jimmy and Chloe got married. They were attacked though and she was kidnapped. Needless to say, their marriage didn't last too long. Lana came back for that though." He paused, "She wanted you to be there…"

Lois averted her eyes, before shaking her head. No…she wasn't ashamed of her decision. She had kept Caleb safe, and that's what mattered. She sighed, "I know Ollie…and thank you for telling me about it."

His lips quirked up, "Of course." He tilted his head in thought, "Lana and Clark got back together after the wedding." His lips twisted up into a smirk, "And of course it didn't last to long."

Lois let out a snort, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Jimmy died not to long afterwards." His eyes grew sad, "He was a good guy Lo…"

Lois nodded, "I know Oliver."

Oliver smiled once more before he shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you the whole story."

And he did.

He settled Lois' fears.

Reassured her that there was nothing she could have done to change certain circumstances, while telling her how she could have helped with others.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

The rest of the team, minus Clark for some reason, had finally made it to the Watch Tower for the meeting, which Lois was barely paying attention to. Sure she caught some of the words. Like: power surge, and something else…

Okay so she really wasn't paying **any** attention.

The door to the Watch Tower suddenly slammed open, making everyone turn to face it. Instantly everyone was on guard.

On instinct, Lois was slowly trying to put Caleb behind her. Out of danger.

Lois blinked in surprise once she took in the person at the door way. She could feel the surprise everyone else was going through.

The person who had slammed the doors open was…

Clark Kent.

He looked down at everyone, his face twisting into a sneer. He froze though, once his eyes connected with a pair of hazel-green. A shiver went down his spine as he took in the tall and physically fit, pale skinned young woman. She was a long haired dark brunette and god…that smile. A charming pearl-white smile.

Lois Lane.

His lips curved into a predatory smile, she was perfect. And he was going to make her his.

The air around Lois pulsed with life. Her heart started beating faster as a bright flush over took her cheeks. Her eyes glazed over, her fingers twitching slightly before stopping just as suddenly as it had started. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she tried to hold back the giggle that wanted to fly from her mouth.

A smug, arrogant smirk slithered its way across his plump, pink lips. His eyes, a gorgeous blue green mixture that made her weak in the knees, held a gleam of confidence and hunger that she was so unfamiliar with. He was finely dressed; everything seemed to be made from the very best. Though they did nothing to hide the well-defined muscles he had.

"You're kinda cute when you squirm." His eyes squinted as he took in the sight; it wasn't often he saw Lois Lane act this way.

Her bottom lip was suddenly squeezed between her teeth, a blush fighting its way onto her light colored cheeks. "Clark?" Lois questioned as if she wasn't sure of what she was seeing. "You're not Clark Kent…" Her eyes squinting slightly with her head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

An arrogant grin slithered across his handsome face, his eyes lighting up at her words. He was going to like it here. His eyes roamed her body, taking in every single curve. Oh yes…he was going to **love** it here. The look-a-like continued to smirk as he moved closer to Lois. He tilted up her chin with pointer finger curled under it, bringing his lips close to hers as he whispered, "Actually…it's Clark Luthor." Lips clashed against lips, and the world around them was gone.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Clark wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he didn't like it. The world around him seemed cold, void of happiness.

Walking out of the ally he stood in, he made his way to the street. He flinched as he watched people cower away from or avert their eyes. They were terrified of him for some reason.

Blinking, Clark realized something had hit him. Turning around he noticed that a car had rammed into him. Crushing the front. Bending down, he quickly fixed it and tried to ignore the panic that was coursing through his blood.

"Of all the people," His head snapped up at the voice, his eyes taking in every detail of the person in front of him. "In all the streets in the whole world." The voice was harsh, but tired. "You're the one I have to hit!"

Clark continued to stare. Her eyes, which were normally a bright hazel color, were now closer to brown. Her hair was black and shorter, brushing against her shoulders. Her skin didn't hold the healthy glow it usually did.

"L-lois…"

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Clark Luthor blinked in surprise when the woman in his arms was yanked away from him. Looking down at a seemingly younger version of himself, he watched as he growled at him. The kid's eyes flashed, anger evident.

Clark flung his arm out, his hand snatching one of Lois' arms. He pulled it up, close to his chest, making her fingertips skim across his lips. He smirked as her eyes fluttered, her lip right back in between her teeth.

Caleb continued to glare, never breaking his gaze with his father. Or some version of him. The guy was way too complicated.

Clark tilted his head slightly, inching Lois closer only for his mini-doppelganger to sneer and pull her back. "Who are you?" He could feel the hostility directed at him, yet he felt no need to simply destroy the child in front of him.

"Caleb Kent." The name was spoken with pride. He was proud of his heritage.

"He's my son." His focus on the boy was broken by the familiar voice. Yet it was so different from the one he was used to. Sure, her voice held an edge to it. But it wasn't full of hatred, of anger.

Clark's eyes turned hard and cold, his grip on the woman that he claimed as his own became painful. She bit her lip, her eyes squeezing closed but never once did a sound fall from her lips. "Your son?" The words were full of rage, making her eyes go wide. "Who's the father? It's not that wimp _Oliver Queen_ is it?"

Oliver made a nose of protest in the back, clearly not agreeing with the title 'wimp'.

Lois, for the first time in the time that she had known Clark, felt fear. True fear. The kind that made you terrified, made you insane. "H―" She felt so weak, she wanted her Clark back. He made her feel safe, like she could take on the world. She knew, way before she even knew his secret, that as long as she was with him she could be a smartass to whomever she wanted.

Lois' other arm, which Caleb had been gripping, was captured by another hand. Lois couldn't move her head to see who had come to her rescue, but the touch was slightly familiar. It was definitely male. So it had to be either Oliver or Bruce.

"Let her go _Luthor_." It was Oliver, Lois realized. Sadly, even the voice of her old friend could not make her feel safe.

Clark sneered at him, "What are you gonna do to make me green bean, shoot me with one of you pathetic arrows."

"I'm yours." Caleb's voice broke through the argument, making everyone pause and turn to look at him. Clark's eyes widened, pride pumping through his veins. The grip he held on the boy's mother loosened, but he never released her.

They were his.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"You can always tell when I'm lying, you can see right through me, straight to my soul…to my heart." His heart jumped at his own words, just like hers did. "Lois, there has got to be a part of you that knows I'm telling the truth."

There was. It wasn't a small part either. It was huge. Maybe it was because this Clark didn't look at her and sneer. Or maybe it was because he didn't constantly look at her with lust in his eyes. He made her feel safe. And yes…she would never admit it out loud, but the Clark she knew did have a way of making her feel safe. But not like this. This man's eyes made her shiver, the raw need and truth in them were so unfamiliar. "Who are you?"

He looked into her eyes; he needed her to know the truth. She may not have been his Lois…but she was so close to the real thing. So he told her what he knew he may never be brave enough to tell his own Lois. "My name is Clark Kent and I promise you Lois, I will never let this happen to us. I can't live in a world where you aren't by my side."

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"I destroyed the mirror box. You won't ever have to worry about seeing him again." He needed her to know that. She would never again see him.

Lois shook her head, "He wasn't you, Clark. I mean, not _you_ you." The fears he hid, that no one else could ever see, were right in the open. As they always were to her. She could read him like a book.

Clark tried to fight back the burst of pride he felt. He couldn't help it though. He was proud that Lois liked him better than she did his 'Luthor' version. "Well, I know the circumstances were different from that side, but that was still me in that mirror." He paused, his eyes dimming as he remembered meeting the other Lois. "And the way you looked at me, Lois, it was so much hate...it was like you already formed your opinion about Clark Luthor - for good reason. He was a monster. I was a monster."

Lois nodded, "Kind of makes you wonder how "Earth Two" Lois Lane managed to put up with such a colossal tool."

Clark's lips upturned into a small smirk, "Consider yourself universally consistent. Didn't cut him any slack."

Lois smiled softly, "As bad as he was though…I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss him." Clark's head whipped around, his eyes wide. A burst of jealousy and anger bubbled up, but he quickly held his tongue. "He may have been a monster…but he wants her approval."

Clark blinked, "Her?"

A small blush formed on her cheeks, her eyes averting from his. "His Lois…he…" She bit her lip, "In some ways Clark, your right…Clark Luthor is you. He―" She cut herself off, "He is just looking for approval."

Clark stared at her for a while, as if trying to see if he could read what she was really going to say. Finally, giving up, he nodded. He could understand that feeling. "Well, I do think she was about to give him another chance."

Grinning, she couldn't help but feel happy for Clark Luthor for that. "Good. Everyone deserves a second chance." Clark's eyes bore into her, as if asking a silent question. One that no one else would have been able to understand. But Lois…Lois could read him like a book. "You don't need to worry about second chances with me. You're doing really well with the first one."Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel nervous. What was she doing…She couldn't talk to him like this. Act like this with him. "Yeah..well…" She raised her hand, clenching her fingers into a fist. "Guess I'll see you," She thrust her fist out to playfully punch his shoulder, just as she had always done in the past. "Later Small―" Her words became stuck in her throat as his arm struck out, catching her forearm before she could get close to his shoulder.

Her breath caught as she looked up, her eyes instantly getting caught in his. Green-blue eyes met hazel-green. Clark smiled softly, pulling her closer. Those were the eyes that belonged to Lois Lane, **his** Lois Lane.

She tiled her head slightly, her eyes searching his. A smile, small but true, slipped across her lips. His hand slipped, releasing her from his grip. Instantly they both felt the lose.

"It's good to have you back Smallville."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ReadingRed** – Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you like the speech. It seemed like something she would say, because well it is true. Smallville is her home, and Clark is her Smallivlle.

**Hotchocolate329** – Thanks for the review! I can't promise you that they will be getting their happy ever after. But I **can** _promise_ it will be Clois in the end.

**Cathy03** – Thank you for the review! Haha trust me, I am just as frustrated as you are with the two. But…I think it is just that they are scared. Clark is with Lana, his dream girl. He isn't ready to let go of that dream because that means he has to let go of other things from his past. Lois, well she has already been through so much. She has more to lose. Plus, she has a kid and he comes first. Like I told Hotchocolate329, I can't promise Clois will be happening anytime soon. I know exactly how I want it to end, and it will be Clois though.

**Jeremy Shane** – Thank you for the review!

**Jafr86** – Thanks for the review!

* * *

**(A/N)**: Yes I know it has been so long! But don't worry; I decided to post two chapters since it has been so long! I hope you like them; I've been planning them since the very beginning. I hope everyone liked this chapter! I came up with it while looking at Smallville vids on YouTube. Out of nowhere I was like, 'hmm wonder if anyone has made a Clark L/Lois vid?...' And looked it up, one of the results was a certain part from the episode Kent. Where Lois meets him at the apartment. I thought it was pretty clear that even Clark L was into Lois so that's where this chapter came from lol. I even went so far as to make a promo poster for the chapter. Please R&R!

Also! Yes I do realize this wasn't much Clark L./Lois, but I needed C.L. for next chapter. Plus, just goes on to prove that every version of Clark loves Lois! Haha!


	15. Chpt 14: Feelings Revealed

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 14: Feelings Revealed

_A whimper._

_Not even above a whisper._

_And yet…it had woken her from her deep sleep._

_Her hazel eyes snapped open, instantly going to the small bundle that she cradled in her lightly colored arms. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes scanning, her voice nothing more than a murmur. Soft and sweet, "Shh baby…it's alright. Momma's here." Her eyes were soft as she stared down at the small child who was sound asleep._

_Slowly her eyes fluttered closed, before squinting open only to close once again. A sigh escaped her lips, her baby was okay._

_Not an hour later, her eyes shot open as he moved ever so slightly. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she watched him for a minute. He would be up soon._

_She scooted herself closer and leaned her head over to his, her lips brushing across his forehead. He was her baby, her little man._

_As she stared down at her child, she couldn't help but think of the man who gave her this special gift._

_She had left his father…_

_And never told him the truth._

_It had been a mistake, this she knew well._

_But it was her decision…_

_And he was the best decision she had ever made…_

_Having him changed everything._

_She ran a hand through his hair, "You're the best decision I have ever made Caleb." She once more placed her lips on his forehead, lingering there._

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Clark Luthor's last words still echoed through his mind.

Maybe that's why he was here. In his 'fathers' old bedroom, the one he and his mother had been sharing.

Maybe that was why he was slowly slipping on the ring. The ring, a beautiful red color.

He bit his lip; his hands were itching to touch the jewel. He didn't know why…but he just had to wear the ring once. Just once! His breathing quickened, maybe it should have bothered him that the ring seemed to have so much power over him. But at this moment…he didn't care.

His breath caught as a strange, foreign feeling spread through his body once the ring was firmly on his finger. He clutched his chest, his breathing coming out as a harsh pant. Red veins spread throughout his body, spreading something. His eyes flashed a red color, resembling his mother's lipstick and the gem on the ring he wore. A smirk slithered its way onto his lips.

Oh boy was he gonna have some fun!

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

_Diana ran a hand through her hair, a shocking black color. "I don't know how you do it Lois…" She sighed out as she fell into a chair._

_Lois paused on her mission, turning to face her friend. Her head cocked to the side, her lips in a small, confused smile._

_A loud 'plop' was heard, making them both turn to the couch where Kara laid on her stomach. "I agree with Diana Lo…" She turned her head to face her cousin-in-law. "I'm Kryptonian and I can't even handle this!"_

_Lois snorted in amusement, her eyes full of laughter. Suddenly her arms flew out, capturing a blurry figure. The figure instantly slowed down, but still put up a fight. "Got'cha!"_

_Lois giggled, her fingers wiggling around the child's sides. Hysterical laughter flew from the child's full lips, blue-green eyes filling with tears. "Okay mommy! I give haha, I give!" As her fingers stopped their movement, he turned his head to look up at her._

_A big grin formed on his face and his eyes lit up, as his fingers wrapped around her hands._

_She giggled, "Alright baby boy let's get you dressed, okay?" She let out another laugh as he pouted. As he opened his mouth to argue, she shook her head. "No sir, you're not gonna run around the house in your underwear when company is expected."_

_Diana chuckled, "Yeah Kal, you have to wait until the company isn't here." She sent him a wink, causing Kara to let out a laugh. Caleb smiled at her, it wasn't as bright or loving as the one he sent to Lois, but still cheerful._

_Lois looked to Diana, her eyes clearly telling her how much she disapproved. Her lips pursed, her arms tightening their grip on her son._

_He moved his eyes up to connect with his mother's, "Can I momma?_

_Lois glared at Diana and Kara, who both smirked, before sighing and meeting Caleb's eyes once more. "Sure baby."_

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Something was wrong.

She could feel it.

"Lois?" Kara questioned from her right, her eyes worried.

Lois ignored her cousin-in-law, her eyes moving towards the stairs. Abruptly, Lois stood up, making everyone turned to look at her. "Caleb?"

Slow 'tap, tap' came from the stairs as the young boy slowly made his decent. His back was straight, his lips twisted up and his features cold. His eyes scanned over his mother, but never met her own eyes. He knew the instant he did, she would know.

Something was different about him, Clark could tell. And Lois could as well obviously. Clark moved closer to his son, "Caleb."

The sound of his father's voice caused something to snap in him. He could feel years of abandonment and heartache build up. He looked at his father, his eyes hard and cold. "I hate you. I wish you had never come to this planet, never met my mom. I don't want you to be my father! You can't do anything right! You can't even decide how you feel about your own girlfriend and the mother of your kid." His anger, his bitterness fueled the red gem, making it pump into his system faster and faster.

Kara moved closer, her eyes narrowed, "That's en―"

He grabbed the wrist that was reaching out to him, twisted and threw it. Kara landed by the door, her eyes full of disbelief. "I wasn't speaking to **you**."

"Caleb!" Clark snapped, that was his aunt. Caleb shouldn't disrespect his elders. That was something Clark had been taught at an early age, he couldn't help but be disappointed in Lois for not teaching him.

"**You**, you have no right to speak to me. No right to even look or think about me. I want you to stay away from me, and most definitely away from my mother. You don't deserve her. You are not good enough for her." His voice was icy as he hissed out the words, eyes as red as the gem that he wore.

Lois moved closer, her eyes telling her one thing while her mind told her another. Her heart was screaming out for her to take her little boy into her arms, that he needed her. She reached out to him, she had to do something for him. Anything.

Caleb's eyes snapped to her as he saw her move closer to where he was. "And you!" He sneered, causing her to flinch back. Her hand jerked back towards her chest, as if burnt. "**Kiara** this, **Kiara** that! Is she all you care about? Is your life so empty without her? Would it have been better if she had lived and I was the one to die? Would that finally make you happy?"

Her eyes glazed over at his words. Was she that horrible? Did she dwell on Kiara that much? Was she making Caleb feel that unimportant?

After everything she went through to keep him safe…how could she do this to him?

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

"Lois…come on. I think we would be great together." The man told her, holding her hands close to his chest, "I don't even care that you have a kid. It's fine with me!" He looked at her hopefully.

Lois chuckled and shook her head, her voice coming out in shaky. She gave the man a sad smile, "I can't give you something that doesn't belong to me anymore." Her mind went to the little boy who looked so much like his father every day. "My heart hasn't been mine for years now." With or without Kiara, no matter how much her heart ached for the little girl, her heart was Caleb's. She would sacrifice the world to keep her little boy safe.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

She slowly moved over to him, her arms wrapping around him as she sunk down to her knees. She held him tight, her body shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, God Caleb I'm sorry baby." She whispered, because she had messed up. But she would do everything in her power to fix it and make his future better.

Something wet touched his shoulder, making him look at the woman that refused to release him, their eyes instantly connecting. Hard blue-green eyes met wet hazel-green eyes.

Caleb's eyes were wide as he stared into the large, pain filled hazel eyes. Her eyes were full tears that continued to fall, nonstop. Caleb let out a whimper as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It hurt, burned even. He could clearly feel the effects of the Red Kryptonite running through his veins, but it didn't seem as strong as it had before. He had never seen so many tears fall down his mother's face, and he knew at that moment, he never wanted to again. All he could feel was regret and pain, because his mother was never supposed to look like this.

She gave him a soft smile, one that he had always associated with her thinking of his **father**. Her hair was dull, loose, and limp, falling down her shoulders, while her eyes had lost the ever present mischief. They were no longer a beautiful hazel color, just a dull brown and bloodshot. Her cheeks were red and blotchy with tear streaks staining them. His heart felt like it was being crushed by a Kryptonian's hand. He couldn't deal with this.

Not this.

He shakily looked down at the pulsing red gem ring wrapped around his finger. His eyes burned as he jerked the ring off, bending it accidently. Then, without noticing, he was out of his mother's arms and in his room. He could hear her whisper his name, as if she were still right in front of him with her loving arms wrapped around him. It was so heartbroken.

What had he done?…

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

It was only a small scrape.

Barely even bleeding.

But it wasn't healing.

He had a sad and shocked look on his normally happy face.

A frown had taken the place of the usual bright smile.

And it hurt.

It hurt her so much.

She wanted to cry.

Her heart wouldn't slow down.

Just continued to beat wildly, fear pumping in her veins.

As she pulled her five year old close to her, she realized what that old saying really meant. It was so easy for your heart to be hurt once you had a child…your heart was so breakable. You could no longer hide your heart, but up barriers to protect it.

Because…

**Having a baby is like having your heart walk around outside of your body**.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

_Clark Luthor stared into the eyes of his son…his other dimensional son. His head cocked to the side, a smirk slithering its way across his lips. "Why don't you just let it go?" He looked down his nose at the young boy, his voice closer to a statement than a question._

_Caleb stared at his….well sort-of father. He was giving him permission. Something that neither Kal or Clark Kent had given him, not that they had even realized the truth. So why was he, Clark Luthor, giving it to him? Why did he realize it, when his own 'father' hadn't?_

_Clark's nose twitched, his lips curling into a sneer before returning to a neutral line. "I know what it's like to have a worthless father…one you hate with a passion, but would fly to the ends of the earth just to know that he has even __**seen**__ you. To know he acknowledges your existence."_

_Caleb's eyes locked on Clark's, they were so similar. And he hated him so much for it._

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

Lois didn't know where she was.

She didn't know where she was headed.

All she knew was she had to leave.

Not for long. Just a while.

She needed to process what had just happened.

Though it seemed hard to do.

She pulled her vehicle over, her head resting against the wheel. She had screwed up so bad. How could she have let this happen?

Was she that much of a failure of a mother?

Tears welled up in her eyes once again. God…she hadn't cried this much since that time she left Clark.

A soft, but audible tap on her window made her look up. Her hazel, red-rimmed eyes grew wide as she recognized who stood outside her car.

She rolled down the window of her car and met his gaze. What were the chances she would run into him?

He gave her a tiny smirk, "Hello Lois."

"Hello…Lex."

* * *

**(A/N)**: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! Sorry it's taken so long! I just wanted this chapter, more than any of the others that I have posted, to be perfect! It's definitely not perfect but I like it! I also needed everyone to realize how special Caleb was to her. He was her world now. So even if Clois never happens, she still has a part of Clark. Plus, as much as I hate it, and so love it too, I don't think Lois could give Clark her heart when it has already been taken.


	16. Chpt 15: A Moment Can Change Everything

**Destiny Rewritten**

Chapter 15: A moment can change everything…

Why had she rolled her window down? Why had she accepted his offer to talk at his mansion? Why had she told him all of this? Wasn't he her enemy? As long as she could remember, that's all Lex Luthor had been to her.

And yet…she had done all of those things, things you would never do with your enemy. She had spilled; let everything rush out, about how Caleb had informed her of his true feelings.

Lex sipped some of his wine, his eyes never leaving the woman before him. She was gorgeous. Everything a man could want. But she wasn't someone that just **any** man could handle. And God…he would be lying if he said that he didn't wish he was **that** man.

"Well from what you've told me, he doesn't seem to really be angry at you Lois."

Lois's head snapped up, her eyes full of anger. After everything she had just told him, he had the audacity to say that her son didn't hate her when it was oh-so clear that he did.

Before she could rebut the comment, Lex continued. "It seems he is more angry with Clark. Clark's the one that wasn't there for him. He was the one that wasn't there for you. He let you deal with a pregnancy all by yourself. Let you deal with losing a child by yourself." He continued to look into her eyes, refusing to let her break their stare. "He's blaming everything on Clark, who in his mind is the reason everything has messed up."

Lois bit her lip and shook her head, "He shouldn't think like that." She squeezed her eyes shut, "I taught him better than that…or at least I thought I did."

Lex smiled at her softly, full of understanding. "You can't help it Lois," She looked up at the distant tone his voice had taken. "Father's always find a way to fuck things up in their kids life."

Lois flinched, that's right…Lex had had it bad as well.

"I'm sorry Lex…" She whispered her eyes full of sympathy.

Lex's eyes focused and met her gaze, his head slightly tilting. He hated sympathy. But from her…maybe, just maybe he could accept it.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

"_You're special Lois…"_ Lex's voice filled her mind as she drove down the street. _"Wish I would have realized it sooner."_ Lois flinched at his voice. Why was she remembering these words?

Biting her lip, she knew why. There were moments between the two that contradicted how they truly felt for each other in their past. They had always disliked each other. No one could deny it. But…they still held some strange attraction to each other.

She didn't love him. Hell she barely cared for him. But she did respect him. Whether it was because of his past friendship with Clark or if it was because of how he seemed to be treating her now, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed what had transpired between the two at this moment. She needed someone who was in no way involved in her life to tell her that she wasn't a horrible person. That yes, her son did love her. He was just frustrated at the moment. That she was doing the best she could.

Speaking of old friends, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Oliver. He had risked a lot to keep her informed. Secretly of course. The only person she knew who was better at keeping a secret was Clark.

Her mind went back to all those years ago, when Chloe first got married, to Jimmy. She had never told Diana, Kara or Bruce, but Oliver had found her. He had come to tell her that her favorite cousin, who she couldn't help but see as a baby sister, was actually getting married. He had informed her he was doing the same for Lana, but he told her something that he hadn't informed Lana. Clark was going to be there…and he was waiting for her.

She had wanted to pack her bags right that second. Jump on a plane and run into his arms. She wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and just cry. Let him comfort her as they had always done for each other. She wanted to tell him the truth.

But the image of her son, of the baby girl **she** had lost flashed through her mind. No. She couldn't do that to Clark. She couldn't let him know that she was such a terrible mother that she had lost one of his children. It would break him. And she cared about him too much…she loved him too much to do that to him.

So she was cold and harsh to Oliver, to protect them.

"_Don't ever show your face here again Queen. I don't need you. Or anyone else." Her voice was cold and sharp._

_Oliver smiled sadly, his eyes filled with understanding. "And by anyone…you mean Clark." She froze as he turned away. "Don't worry Lois…I'll keep this a secret. Just between the two of us." He paused, his head turning to look at her, "Though…I think you and I both know that Clark deserves the truth. He deserves to see his kid; he deserves to see the woman he is secretly pining for."_

A loud horn broke her thoughts, making her turn to face the noise.

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

Lois could only stare.

Her eyes were wide and full of disbelieve.

It couldn't end this way…Could it?

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. She couldn't even see.

The truck was headed straight for her, but all she could see in her mind's eye was her little boy. The smile he always sent her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Kara with her knowledge filled eyes, with her burden of being the only true Kryptonian left. Diana with her sweet, caring nature, always there to help her even when Lois demanded they knew she could handle it on her own. Bruce, his reassuring presence, and the ever present big brother nature he secretly held for them. Chloe with her laugh, one she didn't always let people hear but it was one Lois loved. Oliver with his playful eyes, telling her that everything in the end would be okay. Caleb's squeal of 'mom' for the first time as his smaller hand slid in hers. The last image that slid through her mind was of Clark. The Kent grin in full force, his eyes shining as he laughed.

She choked out a sob suddenly, she didn't want to die. She didn't want it to end this way.

She wanted to see those small secret smiles that Caleb would send her, his way of making sure she was safe. She wanted to see Kara in those rare moments when she forgot her burdens and let loose, became the kid she should have been. She wanted to see Diana to smile and tell her she knew Lois could take care of everything, but she didn't have to. She wanted Bruce to roll his eyes and share secrets smiles with her, letting her know that he was there for her no matter what. She wanted to hear Chloe tell her all about her wedding, to listen to that laugh as she told crazy accidents that happened. She wanted Oliver to tell her that it would all be okay, that they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. And she wanted Clark to look at her, pull her close and tell her that he loved her and would never let her go again.

On instinct, her eyes were squeezed shut as she tensed as she awaited the truck to hit. As much as she tried, she just couldn't move. A gasp flew from her lips as she was scoped up by a pair of muscular arms. Familiar arms at that.

Next thing she felt was the air around her whip this way and that. The same way it had that night Clark had jumped to Oliver's apartment.

Lois' eyes shot open, instantly meeting those of another's.

Blue-green met hazel-green.

Clark Kent's eyes met hers.

And her heart lurched in her chest.

His arms tightened around her, his jaw was tense as he stared down at the truck that had almost crushed her. His broad shoulders were tense with frustration and anger. He was physically well-built and sturdy. He was around six foot three.

She slowly raised a hand, placing it on his cheek. He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Her hand started to shake as she cradled the cheek, her eyes searching his face. Hoping, praying that it wasn't him. That those sad eyes were not his. That this was an impostor.

"Caleb?..." She whispered, her eyes taking in every detail.

The man opened his eyes, instantly connecting with hers. His voice cracked and a smile crossed his lips, "Hey mom."

* * *

**(A/N)**: Okay so I think I lied…I added three new chapters. And yes, it is a lot shorter than the others…but I like it. So what did you guys think of it? I've been planning to bring this kid back since I came up with the story. It took awhile…but I think it worked out great with how everything is going! Please R&R!

Also! I hope you understand the chapter title, cause it goes with everything in this chapter.


End file.
